


Красный — самый холодный цвет

by DreamerX2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Pining, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2
Summary: Ошарашенный взгляд Кита быстро превратился в раздраженный.— Ты стоишь у меня на пути, — заявил он. Лэнс непонимающе моргнул. Кит возмущенно застонал. — Отойди, Лэнс.В котором Лэнс ужасно флиртует, Кит не замечает его попыток, а оставшаяся часть команды коллективно стонет и устало вздыхает.





	Красный — самый холодный цвет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red is the Coldest Color](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677433) by [EnglishCivilWar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishCivilWar/pseuds/EnglishCivilWar). 



> Я на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6093546

Лэнс всегда считал себя самым уверенным человеком, которого он знал.

Не то чтобы он был тщеславным. О, нет. Видите ли, может, люди и думали так, а именно люди с глупыми маллетами, отвратительными красными куртками и бездарными идеями, но это было не так. Абсолютно. Лэнс просто знал себе цену. Он знал, что ему нравится, а что нет, в чем он хорош, а в чем не очень, чего он заслуживает, а чего нет. Он знал свой мозг вдоль и поперек, он безаппелиционно доверял своему разуму и верил в его исправность.

В общем, он знал себя. Он знал себя как облупленного.

Или он так считал. Но сейчас… Сейчас он уже не был так уверен.

Потому что — и, видите ли, в этом-то и была вся загвоздка — он не мог перестать думать о ком-то. Точнее о кое-ком. О кое-ком, о ком ему точно не следовало думать, особенно когда ему нужно было писать отчет о миссии, о чрезвычайной важности которого Аллура предупредила всю команду. Лэнс покачал головой. Он должен сосредоточиться.

Он уткнулся кончиком ручки в исписанный лист бумаги и решительно написал несколько слов о состоянии их оружия. Затем он нахмурился. «Вау, у меня такой отстойный почерк». Однако у Кита он был не лучше. На самом деле, у Кита он был таким небрежным, что это было довольно мило, потому что, когда он писал, он старательно высовывал кончик языка и морщил лоб, как будто из-под его пера должно было вылететь что-то действительно удивительное, но выходила одна несусветная чушь, но он даже не понимал это…

Лэнс остановился.

«Черт. Черт, черт, черт!»

Это был Кит. По какой-то причине, скорее всего, потому что Вселенная любит издеваться над ним, он не мог перестать думать о Ките. Из всех людей. Кит.

«Этот мудак».

Как он докатился до этого? Как он позволил своему разуму опуститься в такие далекие глубины? Лэнс злобно поднялся со стула, сжимая по бокам кулаки и пытаясь заткнуть свой мозг хотя бы на пять минут. Он сердито оглянулся по сторонам в поисках того, на что бы можно было отвлечься, и заметил MP3-плеер, который лежал на кровати. Его глаза загорелись. «Идеально».

Он схватил наушники, которые позаимствовал у Пидж, и вставил их в уши, увеличивая громкость. Так-то, подумал он, покачивая головой в такт музыке. «Намного лучше». В ушах играла какая-то громкая, полная страданий песня. «Киту бы понравилось». Он всегда напоминал эмо, такой одиночка. Особенно когда упражнялся. Или тренировался.

«Хм. Тренирующийся Кит». В голове возник образ Кита в бою, разрубающий галра мечом, его шлем иногда спадал с головы от сумасшедших движений, а глупое лицо искажалось от ярости, такой пристальной сосредоточенности… Он двигался, как отлаженный механизм. Когда Лэнс смотрел на него в таком состоянии, его сердце билось быстрее.

Лэнс вздрогнул. Песня закончилась.

«Черт побери».

Вздохнув, он упал на матрас, на ходу вырывая наушники. С негромким стуком он уронил лицо в одну из многочисленных подушек, испустив протяжный стон, и хаотично растрепал свои волосы. По крайней мере, подушка приятно охлаждает разгоряченную щеку. Хоть что-то хорошее в этой ситуации.

Он перевернулся на спину и, надув щеки, резко выдохнул, создавая забавный звук. Когда он подумал об этом, по-настоящему подумал, ни на что не отвлекаясь, он понял, что так было не всегда. Он не всегда мечтал о Ките с поводом и без. Это зародилось спустя некоторое время с тех пор, как они впервые встретились, но Лэнс отлично помнил их годы в Гарнизоне, как раздражающе хорош Кит был во всем, за что бы ни брался, как он с легкостью отмахивался от Лэнса, когда тот прохлаждался рядом, как Кит сказал, что Лэнс не пройдет отборочный тур, если не перестанет лениться. На самом деле, он говорил много чего.

Лэнс нахмурился. «Я не ленивый!» — подумал он, прижимаясь лбом к холодным простыням постели. Эти разговоры часто приводили к кулачным дракам.

Было странно думать обо всех этих вещах сейчас. Когда они были товарищами по команде. Связаны хрупкой дружбой, к которой Лэнс относился со всей осторожностью, чтобы не развалить. Не то чтобы ему нравилось дружить с Китом, кстати. Он просто наслаждался вниманием. Вот и все.

Да, теперь, когда Лэнс думал об этом, он оказался прав: эти странные… чувства к Киту, постоянные мысли о нем — все это ново, отлично от их первой встречи.

«Но что со мной происходит?» — подумал Лэнс, свернувшись на боку и нахмурив брови от беспокойства. «Все это странно». Он думал о Ките и раньше — все же он был его соперником, — но Лэнс сам начинал это. Он отвечал за свои решения и давал разуму разрешение думать о Ките. Сейчас же… Сейчас оно словно само приходило ему в голову, без видимых на то причин, и само подписывало разрешение думать исключительно о Ките в определенные отрезки времени. Кит вторгался в его мысли каждый божий день. Это был хаос!

Комната неожиданно показалась слишком маленькой, слишком душной. «Какого черта?» — подумал Лэнс. Он поднес тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу. «У меня… У меня температура?» — он сглотнул. В горле вдруг пересохло, отчего слюна неприятно царапала кожу. «О, боже, я умираю. Я умираю, и в этом виноват Кит». Ему нужно было выбраться отсюда, глотнуть свежего воздуха и выпить немного воды. Он быстро сел, чувствуя головокружение, поспешно вскочил с кровати и вышел за дверь.

В коридоре не горела ни одна лампа. Лэнс моргнул, бешено вращая глазами по сторонам в кромешной темноте. «Подождите, что?». Это было очень странно. Каждый закоулок корабля освещался строго до одиннадцати вечера. Ну, на самом деле, это был очень странный эквивалент алтеианского времени, но Ханк (настоящий гений) каким-то образом рассчитал и вычислил, какое бы время это было на Земле, чтобы они синхронизировали свои часы.

Лэнс остановился. «Мои часы!» — он поднес запястье к глазами и прищурился, чтобы разглядеть крошечные цифры. Спустя несколько мгновений в фокус попал маленький белый таблоид.

Полночь.

«Да вы шутите!»

Как это произошло? Он покачал головой, в оцепенении пробираясь на кухню по различным коридорам. Пять минут назад было десять часов вечера! Он же не мог… Нет. Он отказывался, отказывался верить, что он провел целых два часа, думая о Ките. Это было просто… Это было невозможно. Наверное, он заснул или что-то вроде того. Вообще-то, он не спал целый день, и вот почему он чувствовал себя так странно. Это было единственное рациональное объяснение тому бардаку. Никто не думает столько о своих друзьях.

Он завернул за последний угол и, на удивление, увидел включенный свет, просачивающийся сквозь окно на кухонной двери. Он нахмурился. Наверное, кто-то повозился с проводкой, чтобы зажечь лампу. Но кто?

Белый флуоресцентный свет болезненно уколол глаза Лэнса, когда механическая дверь со свистом отъехала в сторону. Он дернулся, на мгновение ослепленный ярким цветом, и глупо поморгал. Когда его глаза привыкли к новому освещению, перед ним предстало очертание человека, который стоял на коленях за кухонным островком. Человека с темными волосами.

Сердце Лэнса учащенно забилось в груди. «Кит?».

Человек выпрямился, и прежде чем Лэнс смог понять, что происходит, его нервы панически закоротило. Он не мог увидеть Кита сейчас, когда он совершенно запутался. Что он скажет? Вдруг он начнет лепетать? Вдруг они начнут спорить? Он издал неприятный визг и резко отпрыгнул, отчего ударился головой о дверной проем.

Ханк повернулся, растерянно хмуря брови.

«…Ох».

— Х-Ханк! Какого черта, мужик, ты меня напугал, — пробормотал Лэнс, потирая ушибленный затылок. Сильная боль пульсировала в том месте, куда пришелся удар.

Ханк приподнял бровь.

— Говори за себя, чувак. Я просто вышел перекусить, — он показал ладонью на тарелки с зеленой слизью. Лэнс не заметил их раньше. — Завтра большой тренировочный день. Нужно побольше топлива.

Лэнс рассеянно кивнул. Его сердце все еще сходило с ума. «Что со мной не так?».

— Эм, Лэнс? Земля вызывает Лэнса, ты войдешь?

Лэнс распахнул глаза. Ханк махал рукой у него перед лицом, нахмурившись от недоумения.

— Э… Прости, что? — с заиканием переспросил парень.

— Я спрашивал, что ты хочешь? — ответил Ханк, окидывая его подозрительным взглядом. — Ты в порядке, дружище?

Лэнс быстро кивнул.

— Да, прости, я просто устал, — он прочистил глотку. — Эм, можешь налить стакан воды?

— Конечно… — Ханк медленно двинулся к шкафу и достал чашку, не отводя глаз от Лэнса. Через минуту он протянул ему напиток. — Держи.

Лэнс с жадностью принял стакан и залпом выпил его содержимое. Прохладная, великолепно освежающая вода была словно подарком для его пересохшего горла. Облака в его голове рассеялись, сердце значительно успокоилось. Он уже чувствовал себя лучше. На самом деле, он даже не мог вспомнить, почему так расстроился.

Ханк закусил губу, наблюдая за лучшим другом.

— Ты точно в порядке? — спросил он нерешительно.

— Да, все хорошо, — Лэнс ухмыльнулся. О чем он думал? Ему было неловко за то, что он повел себя как идиот перед своим другом. Это точно из-за жары. «Надо будет попросить Корана, чтобы он установил кондиционер в моей комнате».

— Ладно, раз ты уверен, — сказал Ханк, казалось, слегка удовлетворенный ответом Лэнса. — Я пойду возьму кое-что еще, так что спокойной ночи, мужик, — он помахал Лэнсу зажатой в руке ложкой.

— Ночи, бро, — ответил Лэнс, поворачиваясь, чтобы уйти. Он правда был в полном порядке. Как огурчик. Он шагнул в дверной проем.

И столкнулся с чем-то твердым.

Он отскочил с тихим стоном, потирая голову. «Черт». Наверное, ему все-таки придется приложить лед.

— Извини, я не смотрел, куда…

Он замер.

Кит смотрел на него, удивленно подняв брови.

«О».

«О, нет».

Крохотный голосок в голове Лэнса пронзительно завизжал, превращая мозги в бесполезное месиво. Он едва мог думать. Он не мог понять, забилось ли его сердце с утроенной силой или же полностью остановилось. Его желудок перевернулся, а кости как будто стали резиновыми. Он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но оттуда не вышло ни единого звука. Его голос покинул его. «Предатель» — безумно подумал Лэнс. «Бросить меня в такой момент?».

Ошарашенный взгляд Кита быстро превратился в раздраженный.

— Ты стоишь у меня на пути, — заявил он.

Лэнс непонимающе моргнул.

Кит возмущенно застонал.

— Отойди, Лэнс.

Услышав громкие голоса, Ханк поднял голову от тарелки.

— О, привет, Кит! Что ты здесь делаешь? — весело спросил он.

— Пытаюсь попить воды, — ответил Кит, убийственно глядя на Лэнса. — Я не могу заснуть.

Туманный разум Лэнса смутно запечатлел его слова. «Кит?.. Вода?.. Спать?..». Какая-то часть его мозга посоветовал ему пошутить насчет того, что у Кита кошмары, потому что, знаете, он такой ребенок, но голосовые связки Лэнса все еще были покрыты цементом, который мешал шевелить языком.

— Ого, вот это совпадение, Лэнс тоже пришел за водой, — Ханк с сербающим звуком втянул гоо, лежавшее в ложке. Лэнс попытался телепатически попросить у него помощи. Кажется, не получилось.

— Поразительно, — невозмутимо ответил Кит. Он многозначительно уставился на Лэнса.

Лэнс понятия не имел, что происходило.

Кит сердито фыркнул.

— О, ради всего… — он закатил глаза и нырнул в пространство между плечом Лэнса и стеной, осторожно проскальзывая в комнату. — Очень смешно, Лэнс. Серьезно. Сейчас упаду на пол со смеху, — проворчал он, шаркая по кухне, и на Лэнса вдруг обрушилось изображение, как Кит сегодня смеялся, по-настоящему смеялся. Запасшись продовольствием, они пришвартовали корабль, и Широ прочитал Лэнсу лекцию о том, что он постоянно врезается в пришельцев во время их остановок.

— Смотри под ноги, — он вздохнул, качая головой. Старший с легкостью нес свое оборудование, в отличие от Лэнса, который с трудом держал свой груз.

— Я смотрю под ноги, — возразил Лэнс. По иронии судьбы, в тот момент он практически ничего не видел. Картонные коробки в его руках загораживали весь ракурс.

Кит, который шел вперед них, повернулся, чтобы ухмыльнуться Лэнсу.

— Нет, не смотришь, — подразнил он.

— Заткнись, Кит, — коробки опасно зашатались в руках Лэнса. Ему нельзя было отвлекаться.

Ухмылка Кита стала только шире.

— Как на мой взгляд, ты очень неуклюжий.

— Неправда! — Лэнс невольно ускорил темп, подпитываемый возмущением. Это было ошибкой. Его нога запнулась о камень, отчего он накренился вперед, и все коробки вылетели из его рук, а конечности переплелись друг с другом. «Черт побери», — подумал он, зажмуриваясь и готовясь со всей силы врезаться в землю.

Но этого так и не случилось.

Лэнс медленно открыл глаза. Кит смотрел на него сверху вниз. Нет, точнее это он смотрел на Кита снизу вверх.

Тогда для Лэнса стали известны две вещи. Первая: Кит держал его поперек талии. Это означало, что Кит словил его, действуя на инстинктах. «Здесь нет ничего такого», — сказал себе Лэнс. Все-таки они друзья.

И вторая вещь: Кит смеялся.

Нет, не смеялся, понял Лэнс. Хихикал. С маленькой улыбкой на лице.

— Что ты сказал? — игриво спросил Кит без всяких насмешек. Его глаза были открытые и теплые.

Лэнс оторопело уставился на него в ответ. Он не знал, что сказать. Он никогда… Он никогда не видел Кита таким. Ну, видел, но его мягкий смех был большой редкостью и никогда не был направлен на него. Все подразнивания между ними сводились к тому, что Лэнс неудачно шутил, а Кит многострадально вздыхал. Это… Это было что-то личное, вроде шутки, понятной им одним. Секрет.

Его лицо покраснело. Он не хотел, чтобы момент заканчивался. Он наконец заполучил внимание Кита. «Как я могу отказаться от него?».

— Лэнс, пожалуйста, можешь остановиться? На пять секунд, прекратить сводить меня с ума? Мы можем пожить в мире?

Лэнс моргнул, возвращаясь к реальности, и увидел перед собой лицо Кита. Но на этот раз он не смеялся. Он даже не улыбался. Он рассержено искривил губы, мерцающий свет окунал его кожу в белый цвет.

«Вот блин!» — подумал Лэнс, вдруг понимая, что он по-прежнему не двигался. «Блин, блин, блин!». Что он творит? Кит, наверное, думает, что он издевается над ним, но нет, это отнюдь не так. Однако, прежде чем он смог отойти в сторону или на секунду задуматься, что он говорит, из его рта вылетели слова.

— Я не знаю, о чем ты, чувак. Я просто стою. Существую. У тебя проблемы с моим существованием?

Его голос был небрежным, беззаботным. «Слава Богу». По крайней мере он звучал нормально, даже если не чувствовал себя так.

Кит ущипнул переносицу.

— Я не в настроении для этого. Просто отойди.

Из-за чего-то в тоне Кита Лэнс передумал огрызаться. Он закрыл рот и отошел в сторону, опустив глаза в пол.

— Наконец-то, — пробормотал Кит, не оглядываясь выходя из кухни.

Лэнс закусил губу. Он ненавидел, когда Кит злился на него, по-настоящему злился, а не притворялся. Он очень, очень ненавидел это.

Неловкий кашель заставил его поднять взгляд. Он вздрогнул. Ханк смотрел на него с растерянным выражением лица. «Черт», — подумал Лэнс и пробормотал тихое:

— Пока, — прежде чем выскочить за дверь. «Все может стать еще хуже?».

Той ночью он долгое время лежал без сна, обдумывая в голове события прошедшего дня. «Что происходит? Почему я так себя веду? Что случилось?».

Он получил ответ, когда был на грани сна. В голове прошла единственная мысль, как будто она вышла на праздную прогулку по его мозгу.

«Ты влюбился в Кита».

***

 

Он прогуливался вдоль туристического променада, запах соленой воды и сладкой ваты наполнял легкие. В ушах звенел детский смех. Он повернул голову, разглядывая песчаный пляж и рокотящие, пенистые волны океана. Воздух был тяжел, яркое солнце высоко восседало на безоблачном небе, и перед ним бесконечно растягивался долгий, ленивый день. Что-то нежное и счастливое зашевелилось в его животе, разворачивая ласковые щупальца по его расслабленным мышцам.

Лэнс остановился и посмотрел на море. Так мирно. Он скучал по этому ощущению. Очень скучал.

Нежное прикосновение к плечу вывело его из мыслей. Он оглянулся, и, о, это был Кит. Он улыбался той улыбкой — что было немного удивительно видеть на его лице, — которая казалась идеально естественной. В его ярких глазах отражались все звезды, и Лэнс не мог не ухмыльнуться в ответ, хватая руку у себя на плече и окидывая море широким жестом.

— Так красиво, не так ли? Очень, очень красиво, — прошептал он.

Кит кивнул. Он подошел ближе, и Лэнс забыл о представшем виде, обо всем дне и о теплом воздухе. Он взял щеки Кита в свои ладони. Они были такими мягкими, мягче, чем Лэнс представлял. Он почувствовал, как Кит положил руки на его бедра, и внезапно их разделяли лишь несколько сантиметров. Лэнс тонул в серых глазах Кита, которые отражали темно-синий океан, и обрамлении длинных ресниц. Лэнс подошел ближе, и ближе, и в легком касании объединил их губы…

— Идиот, ты что, все еще в постели?!

Лэнс распахнул глаза. «Чт…»

Здесь не было пляжа. Как и не было Кита, к сонному разочарованию Лэнса. Вместо этого он различил смутный образ склонившейся над ним Пидж, на чьем маленьком личике было написано огромное раздражение.

Лэнс сонно нахмурился.

— Пидж, куда ты дела пляж? Верни его сию же секунду, — пробормотал он, чувствуя, как его глаза снова закрываются. «Кит…»

Щеку тут же обожгло резкой пощечиной. Лэнс закричал и подпрыгнул в сидячее положение, прикладывая руку к горящей половине лица.

— Пидж! Какого… За что?!

Пидж прищурила глаза за линзами очков.

— Ты уже проснулся? — нетерпеливо спросила она, складывая руки на груди.

Лэнс нахмурился.

— О, да, определено, спасибо за это, чертов ты гремлин, — проворчал он и, надувшись, потер щеку. А ему снился такой хороший сон…

Сон.

Его. Его сон.

Пляж. Волны. Солнце.

Кит.

Лэнс почувствовал, как в его жилах стынет кровь. «Кит был там. Был в моем сне. Мне снился Кит. Мне снилось, как мы с Китом…».

Его будто поразило молнией. Он вздрогнул, чувствуя, как лицо вспыхивает от подступившего жара, когда нервы ударило током.

«Поцеловались».

«Мне снилось, как мы с Китом поцеловались. Мне приснилось, как мы поцеловались. Мой мозг сгенерировал картинку, где я, Лэнс, целую Кита».

Этого не произошло. Этого не могло произойти. Ему не могло такое присниться. Наверное, он до сих пор спит. Лэнс осторожно ущипнул себя за руку и начал ждать.

Ничего не произошло.

Он в оцепенении смотрел перед собой. Где-то в глубине его сознания он отметил, что Пидж перестала скандалить, но он отстранился от этого.

«Значит, это реальность».

Невозможно. Как это произошло? Должны же существовать какие-то правила, правила, которые запрещают тебе влюбляться в своего соперника, потому что алло, это бы противоречило порядку всех вещей в мире.

Плюс они паладины! Они ведь спасают Вселенную! У них нет времени на романтику. Конечно, Лэнсу нравилось флиртовать, но это все не серьезно, эти люди никогда не заставляли его сердце биться учащенно, ноги подкашиваться… Эти люди не вторгались в его мысли, в его сны…

— Лэнс! Ты вообще меня слушаешь?

Лэнс резко повернулся к Пидж.

— Э, да, прости, что? — заикнувшись, переспросил он. «Боже, не обижайся, Пидж, но у меня сейчас внутренний кризис, у меня правда, правда, правда нет времени на твою болтовню о…»

Пидж драматично вздохнула.

— Ладно, давай я тебе все объясню: ты проспал, опоздал на целый час, и, может, — может, — если ты поторопишься, то ты что-нибудь поешь перед тренировкой, — закончила она с поднятыми бровями.

— Черт, я и правда так опоздал? — Лэнс поспешно вытащил рубашку и джинсы из комода и побежал в ванную, чтобы переодеться. «Клянусь Богом, если я не позавтракаю, потому что думал об этом неудачнике…»

Когда он вернулся, Пидж ждала его в комнате. Она тут же схватила его за руку и выдернула в коридор, не говоря ни слова.

— Чувак, чего ты так спешишь? — спросил Лэнс, пытаясь угнаться за сумасшедшим темпом Пидж. «Боже, может, эта девчонка и маленькая, но она определенно умеет бегать».

Пидж удалось злобно глянуть на Лэнса и одновременно продолжить передвигаться на невменяемой скорости.

— Потому что Аллура и Широ сказали, что сегодня супер важный день! — закричала она, когда они завернули за угол, приближаясь к столовой. — А еще мне пришлось оставить свою еду, чтобы посмотреть, где ты, потому что ты не пришел на завтрак и Ханк сказал, что ты вчера плохо себя чувствовал…

Лэнс моргнул. На лице медленно расползлась ухмылка.

— Ав-в, Пидж, ты беспокоилась обо мне?

Если бы взглядом можно было убить, Лэнс бы уже лежал под землей. Он сглотнул. «Напоминание: никогда не провоцировать плохую сторону Пидж».

— …В общем, — беспечно продолжила Пидж, как будто она только что не угрожала убить Лэнса, даже не используя слов. — Это не я хотела тебя проверить. Это был Кит.

Лэнс остановился, дернув ничего не подозревающую Пидж назад.

— Кит?

Пидж крякнула из-за внезапной остановки.

— Эй, зачем ты так сделал?

— Кит?

— Что?

— Ты сказала, что Кит хотел проверить меня?!

— А, — Пидж поправила очки. — Да. Он волновался и все такое. Но по-китовски? Он был мрачным и молчаливым и злобно пялился в пустое место за столом. Я думаю, это было довольно забавно.

Лэнс почувствовал, что его пульс учащается. Его мысли мчались со скоростью миля в минуту. «Кит беспокоился. Кит беспокоился обо мне».

Пидж пожала плечами.

— Когда Ханк сказал, что ты плохо себя чувствовал, Кит просто встал и такой… Он такой… — Пидж выровняла линию плеч, надела мужское выражение лица и понизила голос. — Я пойду его искать. Он такой глупый, что, наверное, застрял, пытаясь выбраться из кровати.

Лэнс нахмурился: его возбуждение быстро исчезло и сменилось гневом.

— Что он сказал? Тогда передай ему, что он такой глупый, что, наверное, застрял бы, пытаясь…

— Но не успел он выйти из комнаты, как пришел Широ и такой: «Кит, мне нужно поговорить с тобой, у нас есть важная информация по поводу бла-бла-бла», — поэтому Кит сказал, чтобы кто-то из нас сходил к тебе, — Пидж указала на себя. — И вот я здесь. Не знаю, как ты, но я очень хочу есть, так что давай уже пойдем? — она схватила Лэнса за руку и потащила его, не дожидаясь ответа.

Лэнс закусил губу. «Пидж, наверное, преувеличила». Кит никогда не волнуется, тем более за Лэнса. И все же эта мысль заставила его сердце биться чаще.

«Биться чаще? Да что со мной не так, черт побери?!».

Они обошли последний угол и направились в столовую. На столе стояли две тарелки, хотя они были наполовину пусты, и Пидж сразу же ринулась к одной из них.

Лэнс оглянулся в поисках заметной красной куртки, но нигде не увидел ее. «Кит уже тренируется?» — поинтересовался он, немного сдуваясь, и занял место напротив Пидж. «Мне все равно. Пусть делает, что хочет. Мне плевать». Благодаря этим мыслям доводы Пидж, что Кит волновался, поблекли.

Они закончили есть в рекордные сроки и быстро побежали на тренировочную палубу. Оставшаяся часть команды уже была там, Аллура стояла перед ними и давала инструкции. Лэнс и Пидж тайком пробрались за спины товарищей.

Аллура улыбнулась.

— Ах, как мило с вашей стороны присоединиться к нам, — пошутила она. Дуэт сглотнул. — Не бойтесь, я не сержусь. Сначала у нас будет спарринг, это все, что вам нужно знать. Широ вам все объяснит, пока мы готовимся.

Широ важно выпрямился.

— Да, принцесса, — сказал он, когда группа разбрелась в разные стороны.

Лэнс вытянул шею, наконец, замечая Кита, который стоял возле стойки с оружием и общался с Ханком. Он поднял голову, и неожиданно их глаза пересеклись. «Блять!» — подумал Лэнс, быстро отводя взгляд.

— …Итак, мы делимся на пары для ближнего боя и дальнего, чтобы еще больше усилить нашу боевую способность, — оповестил Широ.

Лэнс моргнул.

— Подождите, что?

Широ вздохнул.

— Ты будешь драться в ближнем бою с другим паладином, и потом, после обеда, вы поменяетесь и будете использовать дальнобойное оружие. Понятно?

— О, эм, да, — Лэнс неловко потер затылок. — А с кем я буду драться?

— С Китом.

Глаза Лэнса выскочили из головы.

— С Китом?

— Есть какие-нибудь проблемы?

— Н-нет, — пробормотал Лэнс, чувствуя, как его лицо нагревается. «Драться с Китом. Ты уже делал это. В этом нет ничего такого. Даже если он схватит тебя за руки, выбьет оружие из твоих ладоней и прижмет тебя к полу…»

— Просто, из любопытства, почему я не могу драться с Пидж или с кем-то другим? — отчаянно спросил Лэнс.

Широ нахмурился.

— Потому что Пидж дерется с Ханком.

— Ладно, а можно мы с Ханком поменяемся? Я буду драться с Пидж, а он — с Китом, — Лэнс нервно заломил руки. — Все в выигрыше, все счастливы, идем домой и съедим кусочек торта, ла-ла-ла, конец…

— Лэнс.

Лэнс замолчал. Он сжался под грозным взглядом Широ.

— Ладно. Я буду драться с Китом, — тихо сказал он.

— А с кем будешь драться ты, Широ? — с любопытством спросила Пидж.

Широ открыл рот, чтобы ответить.

— Со мной, — перебил голос позади него.

Троица повернулась. Перед ними стояла Аллура, переодевшаяся в костюм.

— Он будет драться со мной, — она ухмыльнулась и скрестила руки на груди.

Широ уставился на нее. «Наверное, думает, как спрятать свои чувства к ней», — подумал Лэнс, фыркнув, и моргнул, приходя в себя.

— Да, для меня это будет большой честью сражаться с принцессой. Хм, я постараюсь поаккуратнее, — он откашлялся.

Улыбка Аллуры возросла.

— Я не вижу в этом необходимости, Широ, но можешь продолжать убеждать себя в этом, если хочешь.

Широ покраснел.

Принцесса хлопнула в ладоши, в то время как Пидж фыркнула.

— Хорошо, разбиваемся на пары! Мы будем выходить по очереди, так что следите и делайте заметки, даже если вы не сражаетесь.

Лэнс сглотнул. Все начали выискивать своих партнеров, но почему-то он не мог двигаться. Как будто его ноги вросли в землю. «Возьми себя в руки, Лэнс», — сказал он себе, сжимая челюсть. «Это всего лишь спарринг. Здесь нет ничего особенного».

Рука на плече вытряхнула его из мыслей. Он поднял взгляд, и, о боже, на него смотрел Кит. «Ладно, ладно, здесь нет ничего особенного, абсолютно, все хорошо».

Весь этот сценарий был подозрительно знаком, но Лэнс не мог понять почему.

— Эй, ты… Не то чтобы я волновался, но ты в порядке? Я имею в виду, как ты себя чувствуешь? — прошептал Кит и поджал губы. «Губы. Поцелуй».

Словно в пронзительной вспышке, Лэнс вспомнил свой сон. Он почувствовал, как его лицо сгорает. «Черт, черт, черт».

— Лэнс?

— Ага, да, я в полном порядке, совершенно, со мной все хорошо. Да, — он надеялся, что Кит не заметил, как он потеет.

Кит кивнул.

— Ладно, отлично, я беспокоился, что… Ну, я имею в виду, я не то чтобы беспокоился, я просто хотел сказать, что… Я заметил, что прошлой ночью ты был немного… Ну, отстраненным, — он прокашлялся, отводя глаза. — Эм, на самом деле я хотел поговорить с тобой об этом.

Лэнс закусил губу. Он видел, куда это ведет.

— Да, эм… — «Блин». Он понятия не имел, что сказать и как объяснить свое поведение. Нужно ли извиниться?

Лэнс сморщил нос. Извиниться? Перед Китом? Да черта с два. Он никогда в жизни не опустится настолько низко.

Кит снова откашлялся.

— Я не должен был огрызаться. Я перегнул палку. Просто… Я очень отвлекся на одну вещь, которая выводит меня из ума, так что… Да, — он все еще не смотрел Лэнсу в глаза. — Когда я не увидел тебя за завтраком, я подумал, что, может, ты… Может, ты избегаешь меня или вроде того. Не знаю.

В голове Лэнса что-то щелкнуло. Что-то, что говорило: «Ситуация становится неловкой, ты делаешь ее неловкой, он начинает догадываться, быстро исправь все».

— Что, думаешь мне есть дело до того, что ты говоришь? Как же, — Лэнс фыркнул. — Я просто дремал, вот и все. Это не имеет ничего общего с тобой.

Кит моргнул. Потом снова моргнул. И нахмурился, все еще продолжая хлопать глазами.

— Ладно, неважно, забудь, что я сказал. Пофиг, — он скрестил руки на груди. — Мне все равно плевать на тебя.

— Лэнс? Кит? Что вы делаете?

Парни одновременно повернули головы. На них смотрела Аллура с другого конца комнаты, непонимающе хмуря брови.

— Ваша очередь. Вы вообще слушали? — она подозрительно прищурилась.

— Конечно! — воскликнул Кит, схватил Лэнса за руку и потащил его к стойке с оружием. Когда они оказались вне пределов слышимости, он с паникой на лице повернулся к Лэнсу.

— Ты слышал хоть что-то, о чем она говорила?

Лэнс быстро покачал головой.

— Нет, я думал, ты слышал?

Кит уставился на него огромными глазами.

— Нет.

Лэнс брезгливо вытащил язык изо рта. Кит продолжил бестолково моргать.

— Ну, это просто спарринг, да? Здесь не может быть супер важных инструкций, — сказал Лэнс. Он протянул руку мимо Кита и обернул пальцы вокруг металлического меча, отчего их плечи соприкоснулись. Мышцы Кита напряглись.

Лэнс прикусил щеку. «Он правда ненавидит меня так сильно?»

Кит активировал свой меч и двинулся к центру комнаты, не оглядываясь на Лэнса. Лэнс смотрел ему в спину, чувствуя, как глаза товарищей впиваются ему в затылок, и в желудке появилось знакомое тяжелое ощущение. В горле что-то застряло. Такое часто бывало в Гарнизоне, когда они устраивали демонстрации перед всем классом. Каждого острого взгляда одноклассников хватало, чтобы задушить его.

Но Кит не судил его. Кит не судил никого. Он всегда был слишком погружен в свои мысли, чтобы заметить окружающих.

Лэнс фыркнул, когда они заняли позиции напротив друг друга. «Увидь меня, Кит. Посмотри на меня. Я прямо перед тобой».

Кит нахмурился.

— Эм, я буду поаккуратнее, — сказал он напряженным голосом.

Лэнс моргнул. Затем прищурился.

— Да пошел ты.

— Коран, все в порядке? — крикнула Аллура.

— Да! Все чисто, все тип-топ! — голос Корана отбился от высоких стен корабля.

Лэнс покрепче перехватил меч.

— Ладно, начали!

Лэнс знал, что Кит имел преимущество над ним в рукопашном бою. Каждый знал это. Это просто факт жизни.

Поэтому, когда Лэнс сделал первый шаг, побежал и поразил меч Кита с резким лязгом, который заставил его отскочить, весь зал шокированно замер, как и сам Лэнс. Он поднял глаза и увидел то же удивление, отражающееся на лице Кита.

Пауза затянулась.

Затем Кит прищурил глаза и бросился вперед.

Он завораживал взгляд. Искусные повороты и изгибы его тела, то, как он ловко уворачивался, а его руки легко удерживали оружие, будто оно ничего не весило. Сердце Лэнса колотилось где-то в ушах. Кит был словно танцором, чьи движения были столь грациозны и смертельно опасны.

Но что-то было не так.

Лэнс почувствовал это, когда их мечи встретились третий раз. Кит слегка нырнул вниз, давая Лэнсу пройти чуть дальше. То были такие незначительные оплошности, что Лэнс и не заметил бы их, если бы не был сосредоточен на движениях Кита. «Что-то не так. С Китом что-то не так».

Он не мог дождаться, чтобы выяснить, что именно. «Я должен воспользоваться этим моментом». У него никогда не будет такой возможности. Кит никогда не отвлекается.

С текшим по венам адреналином, Лэнс сделал выпад вперед. Кит отступил, но Лэнс знал, что он сделает, он знал ход его мыслей, и он последовал за ним. В голове что-то жужжало, когда он взмахнул мечом и со всей мощью направил его вниз.

Через секунду оружие вылетело из рук Кита.

Оно пролетело через весь зал и с грохотом приземлилось на противоположном конце.

Кит тяжело втянул воздух носом, но Лэнс не заметил. Он видел только Кита без оружия. Безоружного, незащищенного, ничего не подозревающего. «Из-за меня. Из-за меня».

Он не думал о своих действиях. Он двигался на инстинктах. Схватив Кита за плечи, он зацепил его правую лодыжку ногой и выбил из-под него почву.

Они оба рухнули на пол.

Целую минуту Лэнс не понимал, что происходит.

Остались только тяжелые вздохи.

Вздохи. Лэнс запыхано дышал. Кит тоже — он слышал. С лица стекал пот. Он опустил взгляд. С лица Кита стекал пот.

…Секундочку.

Опустил взгляд?

Под ним лежал Кит.

Кит лежал под ним.

Под ним. Смотрел вверх. Лежал на полу, и, боже мой, Лэнс нависал над ним, расположив руки по обе стороны от головы Кита, колени возле его бедер, а их носы были всего в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга, как это вообще могло произойти?!

Рот Кита был слегка приоткрыт, глаза — затуманенными и остекленевшими, но все такими же донельзя большими, а зрачки расширенными. У него было красное лицо. Лэнс не мог перестать дрожать. «Что мне делать? Что мне делать?!»

Паника угрожала захлестнуть его, и он сказал первое, что пришло ему в голову, дрожащим голосом.

— Т-ты что-то там сказал?

Тишина. Кит моргнул. Его глаза стали еще шире. Он потянул руку к горлу Лэнса.

«Боже мой», — испуганно подумал Лэнс. «Он задушит меня».

— Ну все, вы двое, перерыв!

Они оба вздернули головы на неожиданный голос Широ. Кит уронил руки, словно тряпичная кукла. Лэнс поспешно поднялся с него. Он неловко отошел, не зная, что с собой делать. Кит по-прежнему лежал на полу. Его лицо было пустым, ошеломленным. «О, нет», — Лэнс почувствовал, как что-то темное сворачивается у него в животе. «Он в порядке? Я не зашел слишком далеко? Что, если я серьезно навредил ему?»

— В сторону, Лэнс, — сказал Широ позади него. Лэнс подскочил и быстро отошел, опустив глаза. Его сердце громко отбивало в груди. «Интересно, его кто-то слышит?»

Широ присел на колени рядом с Китом и осторожно потряс его за плечо.

— Кит, дружище, ты меня слышишь?

Кит вздрогнул от прикосновения, затем моргнул пару раз и резко хлопнул себя ладонью по лицу.

— Э, да, слышу, — он прокашлялся, поднялся в сидячее положение, к огромному облегчению Лэнса, и осмотрел комнату.

Широ осторожно пощупал его затылок, проверяя на наличие видимых ран.

— Ну, кажется, у тебя нет никаких серьезных травм, — прокомментировал он, отстраняясь, чтобы проверить глаза Кита. — Но ты выглядишь немного потерянным. Точно ничего не болит?

Лицо Кита стало свекольно-красного цвета. Он покачал головой, опуская глаза.

Широ прищурился.

— Честно? Я думаю, тебе стоит отдохнуть оставшуюся часть дня, ты будто ошарашен.

— Нет! — Кит дернулся вперед, чем застал Широ врасплох. — Я в порядке! Клянусь! В полном порядке! — он тяжело дышал. Лэнс понятия не имел, что и думать. — Я просто отвлекся. Вот и все, — Кит поджал губы, будто разрываясь между тем, чтобы замолчать и продолжить говорить.

«Это самое странное, что я когда-либо видел». Боже, зачем Лэнс взял и напал на Кита? О чем он думал?! От этого Кит только разозлился. «Наверное, я что-то сделал с его мозгом», — подумал Лэнс и закусил губу от переживаний, наблюдая, как Широ помогал младшему подняться. «Кит навредит себе еще больше, просто чтобы добраться до меня».

Лэнс такой идиот!

Он должен что-то придумать. Что-нибудь сказать! Даже если гордость будет задета, ему нужно извиниться.

Но тогда что-то застряло у него в горле. Он беспомощно наблюдал, как Широ уводит Кита к команде, вздохнул и последовал за ними, чувствуя на себе странные взгляды товарищей по команде.

«Почему я такой бесполезный?»

Аллура прочистила горло, когда они встали на места.

— Ладно, последняя пара, — она повернулась к Широ с милой, широкой улыбкой. — Ты идешь?

Широ, чьи щеки были полностью красные, посмотрел на нее.

— О! Да, — он расправил плечи и подошел к девушке, которая стояла в центре комнаты.

— Готовы? — свыше раздался голос Корана. — Начали!

Аллура уложила Широ за несколько секунд.

Младшие палладины ошарашенно смотрели, как их лидеру не удалось увернуться ни от одного выпада Аллуры. Хоть та и не обладала большой скоростью, она была очень сильной, что позволило ей наносить мощные удары именно в тот момент, когда Широ отстранялся. Он явно недооценивал ее. Все были словно загипнотизированы.

Однако изумление Лэнса быстро исчезало. То же самое произошло с ним, так почему он должен удивляться, что кто-то другой доказал всем, что они не правы?

В основном, у него на уме были другие вещи.

Например, то, что Кит, казалось, тоже не обращал внимания не представшую сцену. Он сидел в углу, перебирал пальцы и смотрел в одну точку потерянным взглядом. «Интересно, о чем он думает?» — подумал Лэнс, пододвигаясь чуть ближе. Он сглотнул, огляделся, чтобы проверить, что никто не смотрит, и направился к красному паладину.

Его план был прост: подойти, как можно быстрее извиниться и уйти. Все равно что сорвать пластырь. Он остановился в нескольких дюймах от Кита, прикрывая его тенью, но Кит, похоже, не заметил его. Лэнс нахмурился и откашлялся.

Кит медленно перевел на него глаза, и его взгляд был настолько мягким, выражение настолько открытым, что Лэнс подумал, что да, Бог существует, и его целью было убить Лэнса. Его сердце растаяло в крошечную лужицу. «Господи, дай мне сил», — драматично подумал он.

Он снова прочистил горло.

— Я просто пришел сюда, чтобы сказать, что, ну, я… Я… Я прошу прощения за случившееся, — Лэнс поморщился. Он звучал так официально. — Эм, я не хотел сделать тебе больно, так что… Этого больше не повторится? — он потер заднюю часть шеи. Температура, казалось, повысилась.

Кит медленно моргнул. После нескольких минут тишины Лэнс неловко поерзал. Затем Кит поморщился и резко отвернулся.

— Не извиняйся, — он усмехнулся, и его адамово яблоко подпрыгнуло. Что-то вроде гнева сверкнуло в его темных глазах. — Это не ты облажался. Ты правильно сделал, когда повалил меня.

Лэнс недоверчиво уставился на него. Что-то было не так. В голосе Кита были какие-то нотки, которые не понравились Лэнсу.

— Ты уверен, что все хорошо? — спросил он, озабоченно подняв брови.

Кит бросил на него косой взгляд. Нервы Лэнса ударила молния.

— Да, я в порядке, — проворчал он. Его руки сжались в кулаки. — Я не могу с тобой разговаривать, Лэнс. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо еще.

Неприятное чувство вцепилось в грудь Лэнса.

— Что? Почему?

— Просто не могу. Не хочу. Уходи, — ледяным голосом отчеканил Кит, бросая на него холодный взгляд.

Лэнс поджал губы, чувствуя, как болезненный ком встал поперек горла. «Он ненавидит меня». Он сложил руки на груди, почувствовав себя слишком открытым.

— Ладно, — выплюнул он. Он подождал еще секунду, чтобы посмотреть, что сделает Кит, но тот ничего не ответил. Лэнс сглотнул, повернулся на пятках и удалился.

«Ну, я пытался», — бурно подумал он, остановившись на другом конце комнаты. «Неблагодарный козлина. Кем он себя возомнил?»

Лэнсу не нужно одобрение Кита.

Ему не нужна его дружба. И его теплые улыбки. Или тот редкий смех, который был похож на омывающую берег волну, — нежный и сладкий. Не нужны эти взгляды, как будто он понимал Лэнса. Как будто они понимали друг друга.

«Нет». Лэнс покачал головой. Ему не нужен Кит. Он не хотел его.

Но боль в груди не исчезнет.

«Черт». Он заскрипел зубами, пытаясь обратить боль, которую он чувствовал, в обиду. Почти получилось. Но когда он поднял глаза, когда он увидел напряженную фигуру Кита и его опущенный взгляд, то весь гнев, который он мог собрать, превратился в ничто иное как грусть.

Он не хотел, чтобы Кит выглядел так. Он всегда выглядел так, когда думал, что за ним никто не следит, и внутри Лэнса что-то болезненно перевернулось, что-то глубоко в животе. Оно так беспокоило его.

«Но я не могу исправить это», — понял он, прислонившись к стене. «Все из-за меня. Он выглядит так из-за меня, потому что я очень не нравлюсь ему. Потому что я опозорил его перед всеми».

Лэнс засунул руки в карманы, чувствуя, как его подбородок чуть-чуть дрожит. Он никогда не чувствовал это раньше. Эту боль, этот бесповоротный отказ от того, кто так сильно ему нравился. Это чувство было совершенно чуждо и болезненно. Чертовски болезненно.

Неожиданно раздавшийся со стороны громкий звук заставил его испуганно повернуться, и он увидел улюлюкавших паладинов. В центре комнаты стояла раскрасневшаяся, ухмылявшаяся Аллура, у ног которой распластался… Широ. Тот, запыхавшись, смотрел на нее снизу вверх ошарашенным взглядом, но, казалось, он не пострадал. Лэнс почувствовал, как на его лице расползлась небольшая улыбка. «Не стоило недооценивать ее, дружище».

— Ладно, перерыв на обед! — пропела Аллура, хлопнув в ладоши. Все разошлись, но Лэнс не двигался с места, продолжая смотреть на нее. Она опустилась на колени и осторожно помогла Широ встать, краснея и бормоча извинения. Сначала он удивился, но позже начал смеяться, и она подхватила его смех, отчего Лэнс почувствовал ноющую боль в груди. Он отвернулся.

Его плечо неожиданно сжала гигантская рука, и он подпрыгнул.

— Чт…

Прежде чем он понял, что происходит, его потащили по коридору и затолкали в небольшой конференц-зал. Он услышал хлопок, щелчок замка, и быстро оглянулся вокруг, чувствуя, как закружилась голова. «Что?..»

Он повернулся. Скрестив руки и впиваясь в него обвинительным взглядом, перед ним стояли Пидж и Ханк. Они будто ждали, когда он что-то скажет.

Лэнс продолжил моргать. У него было смутное подозрение, что он все еще спит, а все происходящее сегодня — лишь странный плод его больного воображения.

Пидж нахмурилась.

— Ну?! — наконец, взорвалась она и выбросила в воздух руки. — Когда ты собирался сказать, что вы с Китом начали встречаться?

Лэнс ошеломленно уставился на нее. Он ожидал чего угодно, но явно не это.

— Что, прости? — спросил он охрипшим голосом.

Ханк покачал головой.

— Да, чувак, это совсем не круто. Я думал, мы братья? Ты должен рассказывать мне о таком. Это кодекс братанов.

Пидж промычала в знак согласия.

Лэнс обомлел. Нет, не так. Его мозг взорвался. Он остался с пустой головой, и только одна мысль билась в его черепе: «Что?»

— Что?

Пидж прищурилась.

— Что значит «что»? Это простой вопрос, Лэнс. Даже ты сможешь ответить на него, — она подняла бровь.

Лэнс начал сердиться и даже не знал почему.

— Я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь! Что… Зачем ты это делаешь? Мне нужно вернуться… — он пошел к двери, но дуэт перекрыл ему дорогу.

— Не ври нам, чувак, — сказал Ханк, пожимая плечами. — Мы видели, как вы с Китом вели себя сегодня. И прошлым вечером, — он соединил брови. — Так, я предполагаю, что вчера что-то произошло? Еще до инцидента с водой?

— Не то чтобы нам нужны детали, — быстро вставила Пидж. — Просто объясни, почему ты чувствуешь необходимость держать это в секрете.

Лэнс переводил с одного друга на другого ошарашенный взгляд.

— Не держу я ничего в секрете! — крикнул он, сжимая кулаки. — Мы не… Нет никакой лжи, я не… Кит и я… Мы не спали!

Все трое уставились друг на друга. Лэнс тяжело дышал. «Это самое худшее, что могло только произойти». Он чувствовал себя просто ужасно. Он хотел просто лечь и спать до скончания времен.

Ханк и Пидж переглянулись, молчаливо разговаривая между собой. Пидж прочистила горло.

— Значит… Значит, ты говоришь правду? — спросила она неловко.

Лэнс дымился от злости.

— Да. Да. Я говорю правду.

Последовала короткая пауза.

Ханк закусил губу.

— …Ой, — он замешкался, и Лэнс мысленно подготовил себя. — Тогда в чем дело?

Крышка лопнула. Лэнс почувствовал, как накапливаемые за весь день напряжение и тревога натянулись, как мембрана барабана, и вылили бурлящую злость и необузданные эмоции.

— Дело в том, что вы, два идиота, не прекращаете доставать меня из-за того, чего никогда не было и никогда — и я имею в виду никогда, — его голос дрогнул, — не будет, потому что он… он ясно дал мне понять, что он ненавидит меня и не хочет, не хочет, чтобы я подходил к нему, потому что я такой… я такой невероятно раздражающий, и это нечестно, что он понял это тогда, когда я понял, что хочу поцеловать его и…

Ханк сжал его плечи и начал успокаивающе растирать его бицепсы, глядя на Лэнса с серьезным выражением лица.

— Все хорошо, успокойся, — сказал он, и Лэнс вдруг понял, что он дрожал от выброса адреналина. «Это не к добру». Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, пытаясь обуздать чувства. «Боже, теперь они знают».

«Теперь они знают».

Прошла минута. Пидж тихо заговорила.

— Слушай, мы очень сожалеем, — искренне сказала она. — Клянусь, мы не хотели расстраивать тебя. Мы просто… Мы увидели, как вы вели себя, и нам это показалось весьма… странным.

Лэнс невесело фыркнул.

— Да. Конечно. Странным.

Пидж пожала плечами.

— Ну да. Мы подумали, что вы начали встречаться, но поссорились или вроде того.

— Если бы, — пробормотал Лэнс. Затем он вздохнул, качая головой. — Нет. Как я уже и сказал, он просто понял, что на самом деле он ненавидит меня. А я понял, что на самом деле я не ненавижу его.

Ханк сочувственно посмотрел на него.

— Насколько все плохо?

Лэнс закрыл глаза и выдохнул через нос.

— Очень, очень плохо.

— Сколько?

— Достаточно. Я не знаю. Я понял, когда все зашло слишком далеко.

Пидж поморщилась.

— Ого, хреново.

Лэнс даже не пытался спорить. Он только снова вздохнул. Он так устал.

Через некоторое время Ханк вздохнул.

— Слушай, я знаю, что сейчас у тебя на уме то, что он ненавидит тебя, но… просто послушай… может быть, может быть, ты немного переанализировал?

Лэнс прищурился. «Вряд ли».

Ханк оборонительно поднял руки.

— Эй, не злись на меня, я просто говорю, что, может, он расстроился из-за чего-то другого? В конце концов, он мало разговаривал со всеми нами.

И это была… правда. Лэнс задумался. В последнее время Кит вел себя как-то отстранено. И, кажется, больше всех он ненавидит меня, подумал Лэнс, чувствуя, как сжимается грудь.

— Может, ты ему чем-то насолил и даже не понял? — подключилась Пидж. — И… И он ждет, когда ты вспомнишь и придешь вымаливать прощение на коленях?

Лэнс задумчиво сморщил нос.

— Э-э-э… Нет.

— В любом случае, он точно не ненавидит тебя. А если и ненавидит, то это не навсегда, — Ханк щелкнул пальцами. — Эй, помнишь несколько дней назад он поймал тебя, когда ты споткнулся? Он не ненавидел тебя тогда.

Лэнс покраснел, вспомнив о том моменте.

— Да.

— Значит, у тебя есть шанс! — возбужденно прощебетала Пидж. — Пока он не возненавидел тебя полностью, ты можешь вернуть его в чувство. Я имею в виду, ты все время флиртуешь с людьми, по сути, это одно и то же!

— Это не одно и то же, — сказал Лэнс, начиная вышагивать взад и вперед. Несмотря ни на что, он почувствовал огонек надежды, который вспыхнул, словно свеча в темноте. — Это совсем другое. Это по-настоящему.

Ханк закатил глаза.

— О боже, ты такой сентиментальный, — но он улыбался.

Лэнс криво ухмыльнулся. Он чувствовал, как к нему возвращается энергия, которая сменила предыдущий гнев, и то было так приятно. Он не привык настолько волноваться из-за кого-то. «Но, черт побери, Кит того стоит». Он сделал глубокий вдох, взяв себя в руки.

— Значит, я должен просто взять и вести себя обходительно, верно? Да. Я прямо Казанова. Я словно зверь.

Пидж быстро покачала головой.

— Нет, нет, нет. Будь просто самим собой. Будь настоящим.

Лэнс моргнул.

— Настоящим?

Ханк кивнул.

— Да. Не притворяйся. Просто поговори с ним. Он тоже человек, — заметил он.

Лэнс обдумал эту мысль в голове, потирая рукой подбородок.

— Он человек… Хм. В этом есть смысл, — он помолчал. — Но я все равно буду обаятельным.

Пидж вздохнула.

— Конечно, Лэнс. Будь обаятельным.

Пронзительный писк часов Ханка испугал всех. Он поднес их к лицу.

— Пора обедать, идите к папочке, — объявил он, широко улыбаясь, отчего Лэнс и Пидж хихикнули.

Пару минут спустя они пришли в гостиную, и Лэнс чувствовал себя легче, чем за весь день. То, что сказали Пидж и Ханк, давало надежду на то, что у него все еще есть шанс. Если бы он только мог завоевать Кита, хоть как-то…

Он остановился. «Для начала ты должен сделать так, чтобы ты понравился ему», — серьезно подумал он. «Ну, я великолепен в этом, не так ли? Все любят меня». Может, не сразу и не тогда, когда они видят, как он пилотирует львом, и не благодаря его уму, но… в конце концов, он завоевывал симпатию людей, правильно?

Он помолчал. «Да. Да, завоевывал».

В этот самый момент дверь, перед которой он стоял, отодвинулась в сторону, и кто-то врезался прямо в спину Лэнса. Он покачнулся вперед, выбитый из равновесия, затем застонал и повернулся.

Это был Кит.

Ну конечно.

«Не паникуй, Лэнс», — твердо сказал он себе. «Не в этот раз. Не повтори инцидента с водой».

Кит моргнул.

— Извини, я не смотрел, куда…

— Нет, это ты извини, — Лэнс выпятил грудь. — Это полностью, на сто процентов моя вина. Я не должен был стоять тут, — он слегка поклонился, чтобы добавить себе неотразимости, шагнул в сторону и жестом указал на комнату. — Только после тебя, — сказал он галантно.

Кит уставился на него так, будто он сошел с ума.

— Эм. Ладно, — он медленно прошел мимо Лэнса с широко раскрытыми глазами.

Лэнс усмехнулся. «Засчитано».

Кит направился к обеденному столу и лениво остановился, чтобы отодвинуть стул. Пульс Лэнса участился. Вот еще один шанс, врученный ему на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой! Он быстро бросился вперед и вытащил стул, перед которым стоял Кит. «Боже мой, я такой джентльмен, я теряю голову от самого себя».

Кит нахмурился.

— Ну и ладно, неважно, мне плевать, — пробормотал он и отошел, чтобы занять соседнее место.

«Что?» — подумал Лэнс, чье сердце загнанно билось. «Я не понимаю? Почему он не сел?». Он нахмурился, глядя на спинку стула, которую он сжимал.

Он замер.

«Черт», — понял он, чувствуя, как его лицо нагревается. «Кит подумал, что я украл у него стул!». Первым его порывом было немедленно сообщить Киту о своих истинных намерениях, но он быстро осознал, что это было бы очень неловко. Момент упущен, ничего не поделать. С тяжелым вздохом он опустился на стул. В голове гудело от разных идей, как справиться с этой ситуацией.

Он посмотрел на Ханка и Пидж, которые сидели через несколько сидений от него, и хотел было попросить телепатического совета, но они были слишком увлечены скучным разговором, который понимали только они. Он откашлялся и поднял голову.

— Эй, так что… — он остановился. Кит полностью сосредоточился на игре с вилкой и ножом, что-то бубня под нос.

«Подождите-ка», — Лэнс прищурился и подался вперед, напрягая слух. Он что… Нет…

«О, боже мой». Да. Точно да. Кит заставлял вилку и нож драться между собой.

В этот момент сердце Лэнса взорвалось. Это самое милое, что он когда-либо видел за всю свою жизнь.

Кит лязгнул столовыми приборами друг о друга, прежде чем просунуть вилку в нож, прижимая последнего к столу.

— Тебе конец, злодей! Сдавайся! — напряженно прошептал он, слегка двигая вилкой, как будто это говорила она.

Лэнс смотрел на него полными радостью глазами.

Нож неожиданно подскочил и пролез между зубцами вилки.

— А-а-а! — мягко сказал Кит, звякая столовым прибором о тарелку. Нож запрыгнул на нее. — Му-ха-ха, кому теперь конец?!

— Но кто же это? Салфеткомен спешит на помощь! — вмешался Лэнс, толкая легкую ткань вперед.

Кит ахнул и выронил вилку и нож из рук, ярко краснея.

— Я не… Я не знал… — смущенно промямлил он, растерянно размахивая руками, как будто не зная, что с ними делать.

Лэнс ободряюще улыбнулся. Он не хотел останавливать Кита, хотя теперь он понимал, что пугать его было, наверно, не самым мудрым решением. И все же это первое, что пришло ему в голову, и он был полон решимости сделать это.

— Салфеткомен спасет капитана Вилку из злых лап Ножа Смерти! — продолжил он, двигая салфеткой, как будто она забралась на тарелку Кита.

Кит уставился на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Напряженный момент прошел, и Лэнс вдруг обеспокоился, что Кит просто притворится, что ничего не произошло. Но затем он медленно поднял вилку и откашлялся.

— Салфеткомен! Ты пришел, чтобы спасти меня! Мой герой! — воскликнул он, стуча вилкой по салфетке.

Улыбка Лэнса расширилась.

— Не бойся, капитан Вилка, я защищу тебя! Я буду твоей броней! — он прижал салфетку к одному из острых зубчиков вилки и, проткнув верхний слой, прикрепил ее, словно плащ.

— Вместе мы свергнем Нож Смерти! — Кит наслаждался этим, Лэнс видел это по его ярким и блестящим от веселья и энтузиазма глазам. Он проткнул нож вилкой, но затем первый неожиданно вскочил. — Вам никогда не взять меня живым! — нож подпрыгнул и тут же спрятался под тарелку.

— О, нет, капитан Вилка, что же нам делать? — обеспокоенно спросила салфетка Лэнса.

— Ну, я думаю, что лучшей стратегией было бы… — Кит неожиданно захлопнул рот.

Лэнс нахмурился. «Что случилось?»

— Э-э, капитан Вилка? — повторил он, непонимающе глядя на Кита.

Щеки Кита порозовели. Он поджал губы и слегка покосил глаза в сторону. Лэнс прищурился и повернулся, чтобы проследить за его взглядом.

Вся команда молча пялилась на них. Аллура и Широ замерли, перестав накладывать себе гоо.

Лэнс округлил глаза. «Вот черт». Он совершенно забыл об их существовании. Он нервно взглянул на Кита, раздумывая, согласится ли он продолжить, но глаза Кита были крепко прикованы к его тарелке, впиваясь в нее злобным взглядом. Лэнс вздохнул. А у них намечался такой прогресс!

Он услышал, как с другой стороны стола фыркнули Ханк и Пидж. Он хмуро посмотрел на друзей, но они только улыбнулись и показали ему поднятые большие пальцы. Лэнс фыркнул и сгорбился на своем стуле, когда Аллура снова начала накладывать себе еду.

Для Лэнса обед проходил медленно. Вокруг них с Китом слышалась веселая болтовня, но они будто пребывали в маленьком напряженном пузыре. Лэнс пытался задавать Киту какие-то вопросы, чтобы заставить его раскрыться, но Кит либо молчал, либо отвечал одним словом, что означало, что он не в настроении, чтобы разговаривать. Это приводило в ярость!

— Эй, Кит, — позвала Пидж с другого конца стола. — Ты не будешь есть?

Лэнс непонимающе опустил взгляд, а затем моргнул. Кит не дотронулся до своей еды! Он вопросительно взглянул на него, чувствуя беспокойство, но Кит упрямо отвернулся.

— Я не голоден, — коротко ответил он.

Пидж выглядела неубежденной.

— Это невозможно. Утром ты съел только половину завтрака!

Кит резко выдохнул. Он опустился в кресле, скрещивая руки на груди.

Глаза Лэнса расширились.

— Ты съел только половину завтрака? — повторил он.

Кит пожал плечами, издавая уклончивый звук.

— Да, — ответила вместо него Пидж. — Я знаю, потому что он оставил вторую половину! Она была там, когда я пришла с Лэнсом.

Мышцы Кита заметно напряглись. Он опустился еще ниже.

— Заткнись, — прошипел он Пидж, которая пожала плечами и вернулась к еде.

Лэнс свел брови к переносице. «Кит, должно быть, забыл съесть остальное, когда Широ позвал его», — понял он. «Значит… когда я пришел…»

Он почувствовал, как его желудок куда-то упал. «Блять». Видимо, он действительно разозлил Кита и даже не понял это. Он закусил губу. «Черт, почему это всегда происходит?!»

— Эм, Кит? — прошептал он, прочистив горло.

Кит даже не поднял глаза.

Лэнс потер затылок.

— Слушай, я не знаю, знаешь ли ты, но… но, похоже, я, кажется, доел твой завтрак? Случайно? Клянусь, я не знал, что он твой! Прости, пожалуйста, — Лэнс сглотнул, устремив на Кита искренний взор.

Кит, наконец, оглянулся на него с выражением полной усталости на лице. Он громко вздохнул, наклонился вперед и ударился головой о стол.

Сердцебиение Лэнса ускорилось. «Боже, он, наверное, очень разозлился!» Это было полной противоположностью того, чего хотел Лэнс. «Как мне удалось так все испортить?» Он сглотнул, нервно покусывая ногти на правой руке. Обычно он бы накричал на того, кто разозлился на него, чтобы отомстить, но в этом случае такой план действий не даст ничего хорошего, учитывая, как он старается понравиться Киту. «Что мне делать?»

Прежде чем он успел что-то придумать, Кит, чей голос заглушала скатерть, заговорил.

— Я пойду погуляю, — он сел и отодвинул стул, являя очень красное лицо.

Лэнс запаниковал.

— Давай, я помогу тебе, ты выглядишь усталым, — пробормотал он, неуклюже встал на ноги и обошел стол, чтобы подойти к Киту, пока тот не успел ничего сказать. Он положил руки на плечи парня как раз в тот момент, когда он встал, чтобы помочь ему подняться.

Это был глупый шаг.

Кит быстро поднялся. Слишком быстро. Достаточно быстро, чтобы, если бы кто-то стоял за его спиной и, скажем так, держал его за плечи, то его голова разбила нос этому человеку. 

Так и произошло.

Лэнс взвизгнул, споткнулся и прикрыл ладонями лицо. Конечно, ему разбивали нос во множестве драк, но то было другое. Сейчас он чувствовал онемение, боль, пульсирующее тепло и… бугорок? Он осторожно ткнул в него пальцем, и белая горячая агония мгновенно прорезало это место, отчего перед глазами все потемнело. Он снова закричал, когда между пальцев хлынула кровь.

Его неожиданно окружили другие люди. Лэнс моргнул сквозь туман перед глазами и заметил Широ в нескольких метрах от себя, Аллуру и Корана и Пидж и Ханка, которые поднимались со своих мест.

И Кита, который стоял прямо перед ним.

Он запнулся и отступил от удивления, но Кит последовал за ним.

— Покажи, — быстро сказал Кит, хватаясь за руки Лэнса и отводя их от пульсирующего лица.

— Нет, мне больно, — застонал Лэнс, упорно возвращая ладони к носу. «Наверное, он выглядит отвратительно, я не хочу, чтобы Кит видел его».

Кит прищурил глаза.

— Я знаю, что тебе больно, поэтому мне нужно посмотреть, насколько все плохо!

— Покажи ему, Лэнс, — сказал Широ, который теперь стоял намного ближе, но не так близко, как Кит.

Лэнс колебался, и Кит, воспользовавшись возможностью, отодвинул его руки.

— …Фу, — сказал он, поморщившись. Лэнс нахмурился. Кит закусил губу и подался вперед, мягко скользя пальцами по переносице.

— Ой, ой, ой, ой, ой, ты делаешь мне больно! — застонал Лэнс, вздрогнув от прикосновения Кита.

— Не двигайся, ты делаешь только хуже.

— Нет, ты делаешь только хуже.

— Я пытаюсь помочь!

Лэнс вздохнул и закрыл рот, позволяя Киту водить пальцами по своей коже. Он вынужден был признать, что, даже несмотря на боль, легкие прикосновения Кита были приятны.

Он не мог сказать это, поэтому он просто надулся и пытался не вздрагивать.

— …Не могу поверить, что ты сломал мне нос, — пробормотал он через минуту.

Кит закатил глаза.

— О боже, ты такой плакса, он даже не сломан.

— Нет? — спросила Аллура, с тревогой глядя на Лэнса.

— Нет, это просто ушиб, — Кит опустил руки и сорвал со стола салфетку. Лэнс не знал, чувствовать облегчение или расстройство. — Вот, прижми, чтобы остановить кровь, и наклони голову назад.

Лэнс сделал, как было велено, и поморщился.

— Это кошмар, — пожаловался он, его голос был гнусавым из салфетки. — Как я буду дальше тренироваться? Что…

Кит положил руку на спину Лэнса.

Лэнс неловко пискнул и вздрогнул из-за теплой ладони Кита.

— Что ты делаешь?!

— Не говори, а то кровь затечет в рот, — резко сказал Кит, толкая Лэнса вперед. — Пойдем, я отведу тебя в лазарет.

Лэнс моргнул, глядя на Широ и Аллуру.

— А как же тренировка?

Лидеры обменялись взглядами, молча общаясь между собой.

— Кит, ты будешь драться с Ханком, когда вернешься, а завтра — с Лэнсом, когда ему станет лучше, — через мгновение сказал Широ. Аллура кивнула.

— …Ладно, — нерешительно сказал Лэнс. Он позволил Киту повести себя к выходу, но бросил последний взгляд на Пидж и Ханка, молча моля их о помощи. Ханк показал ему большой палец. Пидж отправила воздушный поцелуй.

«Я обречен».

Прогулка по коридору вышла неловкой. Лэнс хотел о чем-нибудь поговорить, но Кит шел слишком быстро, поэтому Лэнс тащился за ним, молясь, чтобы этот день поскорее закончился.

Кит остановился возле лазарета, нажал кнопку на стене и затащил Лэнса внутрь, когда дверь открылась.

— Сядь на кушетку, — поручил он, заходя за угол, чтобы вытащить медицинские инструменты.

Лэнс сделал, как ему сказали, мебель под ним скрипнула.

— Почему я не могу просто пойти в исцеляющую капсулу? — спросил он через мгновение.

Кит появился с металлическим подносом в руках, где лежали влажная мочалка, дезинфицирующее средство, ватные шарики, лед, спрей, пачка таблеток и стакан воды. Лэнс посмотрел на все это с тревогой.

— Потому что ушибленный нос — это не так уж серьезно. Ты сам поправишься за несколько дней, — ответил Кит, беря в руки мочалку. — Убери салфетку.

Лэнс так и сделал. Поначалу мокрая ткань жалила кровоточащий нос, но позже он привык. Ее прохлада приятно остужала горячую кожу.

Кит молчал все это время, но не так, как раньше. Сейчас он был сосредоточен, чтобы сделать все правильно. Его руки двигались быстро, легко, педантично, глаза внимательно следили за работой. Лэнс мог бы смотреть на него часами.

Но это было бы странно. Вместо этого Лэнс прочистил горло.

— Так, а где ты взял все эти вещи?

— Большинство было у Ханка в рюкзаке, когда мы пришли сюда, — ответил Кит, отстраняясь, чтобы рассмотреть лицо Лэнса. Кивнув самому себе, он заменил ткань ватными шариками и дезинфицирующим средством.

— Вау, он пришел подготовленным, — пошутил Лэнс. Он поморщился, когда влажный ватный диск соприкоснулся с его лицом. Было очень неприятно. Он скорчился на кушетке, пытаясь не шевелиться.

— Прости, — тихо сказал Кит, посмотрев на него сочувствующим взглядом. — Я знаю, что тебе больно. Просто не двигайся слишком много, если можешь, — он дотронулся ваткой до открытого пореза на опухшей переносице Лэнса, потом сделал паузу и занес руку в воздух. — … И извини за то, что я сделал. И за то, что я не извинился раньше, — он сглотнул и продолжил обрабатывать его рану. — Я не подумал. Я просто хотел убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке.

Лэнс усмехнулся.

— Эй, все хорошо, — он сказал. — Ну и что, что ты сломал мне нос? Я в порядке.

— Он не сломан, это просто ушиб, — вздохнул Кит, качая головой. Он выбросил ватный шарик, потом схватил баллончик и протянул его Лэнсу. — Вот, пшикай в нос, когда тебе будет трудно дышать, это противоотечное.

Лэнс кивнул, забирая предмет.

— Хорошо. Что-нибудь еще?

— Выпей это прямо сейчас, — Кит взял пачку таблеток и стакан воды и протянул их Лэнсу.

Лэнс прищурился, читая этикетку.

— Тайленол?

— От боли.

— А, — он достал одну из небольших пилюль и проглотил ее, затем скорчил гримасу. — Отвратительно.

Кит слабо улыбнулся, что удивило Лэнса.

— Я знаю, — сказал он, подпрыгивая, чтобы сесть на тумбочку, потому что, видимо, он не мог сидеть на настоящем стуле. — Однажды, еще до того как меня выгнали из гарнизона, я пошел к медсестре после того, как я упал с тренажера и ударился. Она дала мне шесть разных обезболивающих. А у меня была всего одна царапина! — он покачал головой, его мягкий смех был словно музыка для ушей Лэнса.

Затем Лэнс моргнул.

— Подожди, ты упал с тренажера? Ты? — «Это же невозможно».

Кит кивнул.

— Я уверен, что все однажды падали с него. Эта штука такая шаткая, её нужно починить.

Лэнс уставился на него.

— Значит, когда я облажался на нем… это не потому, что я неудачник? — пробормотал он, отчасти для самого себя.

— Ты не неудачник, — Кит нахмурился. — Кто тебе такое сказал?

— Мои инструктора, — сказал Лэнс. — Командир Айверсон, другие студенты. Ты, — он пожал плечами. — Но все нормально, я уже привык к этому. К тому же, это… Я имею в виду, это правда.

— Нет, не правда, — Кит спрыгнул, схватил пакет со льдом и завернул его в полотенце. — Это не правда. Не знаю, зачем я сказал это. Наверное, я просто… Я имею в виду, ты сам говорил, что мы «соперники» или что-то вроде того, — он помедлил, затем мягко прижал ткань к носу Лэнса. Тот слегка вздрогнул. — Но нет, это не правда. Я имею в виду, может, ты и не самый условно хороший пилот, но ты делаешь это по-своему. И у тебя получается. Ты выполняешь работу и получаешь от нее удовольствие, — он посмотрел на него с небольшой, однобокой улыбкой. — Не это ли самое главное?

Лэнс смотрел на Кита, чувствуя в горле образовывающийся ком. Почему-то ему хотелось… Ну, это было очень смешно, но ему хотелось расплакаться. Он тяжело выдохнул. «Я люблю его. Я люблю его».

Кит прочистил горло, затем крепко сжал руку Лэнса и осторожно вложил в нее пакет со льдом.

— Прижми к носу минут на десять, хорошо? Делай это четыре раза в день, однако опухоль будет сходить медленно.

Голова Лэнса поплыла. Было немного странно возвращаться к лечению после того, что сказал ему Кит, но он все равно кивнул.

— Оки-доки. Знаешь, ты очень хорош в этом, — сказал он с ухмылкой, болтая ногами взад и вперед.

Кит сухо фыркнул.

— Неправда, я просто не отвлекался на уроках здоровья, — он улыбнулся, но что-то было не так, как будто его губы двигались автоматически. Его глаза потеряли искру.

Живот Лэнса скрутило от ужаса. «Я ошибся? Он все еще злится на меня?»

— Э, Кит, с тобой все в порядке? — осторожно спросил он, переплетая свои пальцы в замок.

Кит уставился на него долгим взглядом с нечитаемым выражением на лице. Лэнс нерешительно поерзал. Наконец, Кит тяжело вздохнул и потер руками глаза.

— Наверное, я все-таки погуляю.

Лэнс медленно кивнул, не понимая, что происходит.

— Если я понадоблюсь, ты знаешь, где меня найти, — Кит повернулся, чтобы покинуть комнату.

— Кит, подожди, — быстро сказал Лэнс, схватившись за край кушетки. Он сглотнул под выжидательным взглядом Кита.

— Мы… Я знаю, мы часто ссоримся, но… Мы все равно друзья, верно?

Кит удивленно моргнул, потом слабо и печально улыбнулся.

— Да. Конечно, — он помолчал, как будто хотел что-то сказать, но передумал и неуклюже ушел.

Лэнс некоторое время молча изучал закрывшуюся дверь, раскладывая мысли по полочкам. Он поджал губы.

«Я должен ему все рассказать».

***

 

— Кит? — сказал Лэнс низким, сексуальным голосом, мягко дергая своего спутника за белый рукав.

Кит отвернулся от края балкона с вопросительным взглядом на лице. Ветер величаво раздувал его длинные волосы.

— Что… Что такое, Лэнс?

— Должен сказать, твои глаза очень красивы в свете полной луны, — Лэнс обернул руку вокруг талии Кита, дергая его ближе.

Кит ахнул.

— О! Это… Это довольно неожиданно!

— Но это правда, мой дорогой! — воскликнул Лэнс, смахнув прядь черных густых волос с люминесцентной кожи Кита.

— Посмотри, что ты наделал, ты заставил меня краснеть, — Кит отвел глаза, но Лэнс осторожно схватил его за подбородок и поднял его голову. (Кит был намного ниже Лэнса. Намного, намного ниже).

— Я говорю от чистого сердца, — прошептал Лэнс, опуская свой голос еще ниже. (Это делало его еще сексуальнее). (На самом деле, он выглядел супер безумно сексуально). (Так сексуально, что, наверное, каждая девушка моментально упала бы в обморок при виде его). (И каждый парень). (Например, как Кит сейчас).

(О, да. Кит).

— От чистого сердца? Что ты пытаешься сказать, Лэнс? — Кит смотрел на него огромными глазами, напоминавшими две большие лужи…

Э-э-э…

Воды?

Две большие лужи воды.

— Ты… Ты намекаешь на то, что я думаю? — с придыханием спросил Кит.

Лэнс закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул.

— Кит, я должен тебе сказать: я отчаянно влюблен в тебя! — Лэнс опустился на колени, хватая руку Кита в свои ладони. — Сбеги со мной! Давай поженимся сегодня вечером!

Кит ахнул.

— О, Лэнс! Ты такой романтичный! — выдохнул он.

Лэнс прижал поцелуй к запястью Кита.

— Я живу только ради тебя.

— Но, — сказал Кит, печально отворачиваясь, — что подумает мой отец? Он ненавидит тебя!

— К черту его! — Лэнс резко встал и обхватил щеки Кита ладонями. — Он никогда не встанет между нами! Наша любовь могла бы сдвинуть горы! Он никогда не найдет нас, если мы…

Секундочку.

Лэнс нахмурился. У Кита нет отца. Он вообще сирота. Да и на корабле нет балконов.

Вот блин. Значит, эта идея отменяется. Лэнс вздохнул и упал на подушку с глухим стуком. «Возвращаемся к началу». Он сцепил руки за головой и забросил одну ногу на колено, пристально глядя в потолок. Сценарий должен быть больше. Лучше. Нужно придумать самое романтичное, удивительное дерьмо, на которое способен Лэнс. Он должен быть более очаровательным, чем за всю свою жизнь. Ведь это признание в любви. Ему нужно переплюнуть «Ромео и Джульетту», если он хотел, чтобы все прошло идеально.

Его нос болезненно запульсировал, отчего он вернулся к реальности. «Черт. Я уже забыл о нем». Он со стоном оторвался от матраса и пошел за льдом, который лежал на столе. Он злобно взглянул на работу, которую он вяло пытался завершить несколько часов назад, прежде чем сдаться и пойти мечтать о Ките на оставшуюся часть дня. «Хм. Может, работа — это то, что мне нужно, что-то очень скучное, на чем можно сосредоточиться и выпустить мои творческие соки».

Затем он увидел MP3-плеер, который лежал рядом с бумагами.

Он подхватил его.

Лэнс не очень знал песню, которая зазвучала в ушах, когда он воткнул наушники Пидж. Она была в его плейлисте только потому, что ее скачала его младшая сестра. Он слышал ее несколько раз пару лет назад, но она не очень ему понравилась. Какая-та попсовая любовная песня о цветах или вроде того.

Но теперь… Теперь она привлекла его внимание.

Он выпрямился, внимательно вслушиваясь в слова, которые создавали легкий хор. Как только песня закончилась, он включил ее заново. И послушал ее еще раз. И еще. Чем больше он слушал ее, тем более идеальной она становилась. Он будто нашел ответы на свои молитвы. И там был один куплет…

Он схватил обрезок бумаги со стола и нацарапал на нем неразборчивый текст. «Да, если я кое-что изменю…» Он яростно стер и переписал слова, потом стер и заново написал их. Буквы на бумаге, казалось бы, расплывались. «Ты наткнулся на золотую жилу, Лэнс», — подумал он, чувствуя, как по его губам распространялась улыбка. «Киту точно понравится».

Но…который час? Лэнс поспешно взглянул на часы, чувствуя приступ паники. 2:30. Он поежился. «Должно быть, я заснул в какой-то момент и даже не понял». Что ему делать? Он отрывисто встал и принялся расхаживать по комнате, неосознанно перебирая пальцы. «Подождать до завтра?» Нет, ему не терпелось. Ему казалось, что он умрет, если не скажет Киту о своих чувствах как можно скорее. Он закусил губу. «Не думаю, что Киту понравится, если его разбудят в такое время…»

Он рассеянно провел пальцами по волосам. Ладно, возможно, Кит сначала разозлится… Но потом, когда он услышит, что сказал ему Лэнс, он так удивится и захочет целоваться прямо здесь и сейчас, что забудет о своей злости. Лэнс кивнул самому себе. Да, это, безусловно, самый лучший курс действий. Им завладело новое чувство решимости. Он положил бумажку в карман и вышел из комнаты.

Спальня Кита была довольно близко к его, но все равно достаточно далеко, чтобы Лэнс начал нервничать. Его руки задрожали, поэтому он вцепился в край куртки. «Я же совсем не подумал, о боже, что я вообще делаю?!» Он остановился, заметив дверь Кита в нескольких метрах, и сглотнул. «Ладно, Лэнс, вот оно. Вот. Теперь сделай все, как ты и планировал».

Он сделал глоток воздуха, а затем достал из карман джинсов несколько монеток, покрытых ворсинками. «Не так хорошо, как камешки, но и у него нет окна». Он расправил плечи и осторожно кинул первую копейку. Она с грохотом врезалась в дверь Кита.

Никакого ответа.

Лэнс повторил.

Все равно без ответа.

Он наморщил нос, присел на корточки, чтобы лучше прицелиться, и продолжил закидывать дверь Кита мелочью. «Это так романтично», — самодовольно подумал он, бросая редкие никели.

Но пока никаких признаков Кита.

Лэнс нахмурился и посмотрел на свою руку. У него остался один четвертак, но он очень не хотел тратить на это дело такую сумму. «Но ради Кита мне нужно чем-то пожертвовать». Он сделал глубокий вздох и резко бросил самую крупную монету, используя всю силу, на которую был способен.

В этот момент дверь открылась.

Четвертак врезался в лоб Кита и, отскочив, упал на пол.

Кит моргнул, замерев с шокированным выражением лица.

О, нет. Лэнс смотрел, затаив дыхание, широко раскрытыми, как блюдца, глазами на Кита, у которого ушла целая минута, чтобы выяснить, что случилось. Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет.

— Ауч! — Кит прикрыл красный след на лбу ладонью и гневно сузил глаза. — Больно! Какого черта ты делаешь, Лэнс?! — зашипел он.

Лэнс запаниковал.

— Э, ну, я просто, я хотел сказать тебе кое-что…

— Поэтому ты решил бросить четвертак в мою голову?

— Нет! — воскликнул Лэнс, быстро встал на ноги и подошел к нему. — Я целился в твою дверь, а не в голову…

— Поэтому ты решил бросить четвертак в мою дверь? — исправился Кит, с недоверием глядя на Лэнса.

Лэнс закусил губу.

— Я хотел привлечь твое внимание! Знаешь, как в фильмах герой бросает камушки в окно цыпочки? Ну, понимаешь? Я сделал то же самое! — он нахмурился. — Только, ну, у тебя нет окна, а у меня — камушков…

— Я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, — Кит зарычал, сжав руки в кулаки. — Почему ты не постучал? Как нормальный человек?

— Потому что я пытался быть… Знаешь что? Забудь, — Лэнс чувствовал, как на его лицо начинает закрадываться румянец. С одной стороны, он не мог поверить, как ужасно все это прошло, но, с другой, на Ките была красная пижама, которая была ему немного велика. — Мне нужно кое-что сказать. Кое-что очень важное.

Кит поднял бровь.

— Достаточно важное, чтобы будить меня в 2:30 ночи?

— Да.

Кит моргнул, потом нахмурился.

— Подожди, — выражение его лица сразу же стало серьезным. — Это из-за твоей травмы? Что-то изменилось? Ты случайно спал на ней? — он без предупреждений потянулся вперед и начал ощупывать нос Лэнса. — Черт, это я виноват, нужно было предупредить тебя, что так делать нельзя.

— Я говорю не о моем носе! — оборвал его Лэнс, перехватывая руки Кита. — А о кое-чем другом, — он вздохнул, потом остановился и сглотнул. Теперь, когда момент настал, он не мог выдавить и слова.

Кит выжидающе уставился на него. Он был встречен молчанием.

— Ну, так что? — раздраженно выпалил он.

— Да дай мне минуту! — закричал Лэнс. Он закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул. «Окей. Окей. Ты сможешь. Это самое остроумное, гениальное, что ты когда-либо делал, он подумает, что ты очень обаятельный, и все будет здорово».

— Поторопись.

— Хорошо! — Лэнс крепче схватил руки Кита. Он выпятил грудь, открыл глаза и откашлялся. — Я синий, и ты понравился мне, потому что ты красный. Ты коснулся меня, и внезапно я стал… Я стал сиреневым небом, — он поерзал. «Боже, блять, это так глупо». О чем он только думал? Лэнс вздохнул, чувствуя себя настоящим дураком. — Поэтому что… что ты думаешь о фиолетовом? — его голос заметно дрогнул на последнем слове. Он посмотрел на Кита, с надеждой поднимая брови.

Кит пялился на него. И пялился. И пялился.

Лэнс смотрел на него, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не переступить с ноги на ногу.

Кит открыл рот, словно хотел что-то сказать. Лэнс затаил дыхание. Кит закрыл рот. Лэнсу казалось, что он сейчас упадет в обморок.

Он продолжил пялиться.

— Что? — наконец, произнес Кит, устремив недоумевающий взор на Лэнса. Он опустил руки, и сердце Лэнса сжалось.

— Ч-Что? — Лэнс сжал и разжал кулаки. Все было ужасно. Все было кошмарно. «О Боже, почему я такой тупой?»

— Что это было? О чем ты говоришь? — в глазах Кита пылал настоящий гнев, как и в его голосе вперемешку с чем-то, что Лэнс никак не мог понять.

— В смысле, «что я имею в виду»? — Лэнс почувствовал, как его сердце набатом бьется в груди. «Я не знаю, что делать. Я не знаю, что делать!» — Я сказал то, что сказал. Я сказал это. Я только что сказал это!

Лицо Кита залилось краской, и он уставился на Лэнса с новым ядом.

— Ты что, смеешься надо мной?

Лэнс нахмурился.

— Что? Нет. Конечно нет. Зачем мне…

— Потому что ты знаешь, что я не понимаю таких вещей, и… и ты все равно ведешь себя так… — Кит сглотнул, его лицо перекосило от агитации. — Так…

— Ой! — глаза Лэнса расширились от понимания. «Он думает, что я…» — Нет, нет! Я имею в виду, это песня, я говорил слова из песни. Она очень плохая и очень глупая, но я подумал сказать тебе о ней, потому что…

— Значит, ты смеешься надо мной! — закричал Кит, чей внутренний предохранитель сорвался.

Лэнс нахмурился.

— Я же только что сказал, что я не смеюсь над тобой!

— Нет, смеешься. Ты… Ты приходишь ко мне посреди ночи и… И заставляешь меня беспокоиться , что что-то не так, что ты в беде или что-то случилось, но это все просто чтобы… И, знаешь, ты всегда так! — голос Кита достиг неземных октав. — Ты постоянно пытаешься вывести меня из себя, хотя знаешь, что я чувствую, и это так непрофессионально!

— Непрофессионально? — челюсть Лэнса недоверчиво опустилась на пол. «Какой лицемер!» — Ты шутишь? Ты действительно имеешь наглости называть меня непрофессионалом после всего, что ты сделал сегодня?

Кит сжал губы в тонкую, белую линию.

— Ты знаешь, почему я вел себя так, — прошипел он. — Ты точно знаешь почему. Я знаю, что у меня ничего не получилось скрыть, так что давай забудем? Хватит напоминать мне об этом.

— Я ни о чем тебе не напоминаю! — застонал Лэнс, чувствуя вставшее в горле разочарование. — Я не очень умный, я знаю, но я не настолько глупый, поэтому у тебя получилось… скрыть, или как ты там сказал!

— О, серьезно? — Кит с притворным удивлением округлил глаза. — Если ты пришел сюда не для того, чтобы выставить меня дураком, то тогда зачем, Лэнс? М? Как насчет того, чтобы сказать мне?

Лэнс провел пальцами по волосам.

— Я уже сказал! — «Я ему не нравлюсь. Я не хочу говорить это снова, если я не нравлюсь ему». Руки Лэнса задрожали. — Я уже сказал, не заставляй меня повторяться.

Кит фыркнул.

— Я так и думал, ты не можешь придумать оправдание, — он сверлил его яростным взглядом. — Знаешь, я понимаю, что ты хочешь быть просто друзьями, но это низко, даже для тебя.

У Лэнса перехватило дыхание. Он чувствовал себя таким раздавленным.

— Почему ты такой злой?!

— Нет, это ты почему такой злой? — воскликнул Кит, резко шагнув вперед. — Ты пришел сюда посреди ночи, чтобы поиздеваться надо мной!..

— Я здесь, потому что ты нравишься мне, ясно?! — Лэнс тяжело дышал. К его ушам приливала кровь. — Я здесь, потому что я хочу поцеловать тебя!

В зале звенела тишина.

Дыхание Кита выровнялось в одну плавную дугу. Его глаза чуть ли не выкатывались из орбит. Лэнс бы рассмеялся, если бы не был так несчастен.

Но выражение Кита вернуло его в чувство. «Я не нравлюсь ему. Правда не нравлюсь». У Лэнса горели глаза. Все его лицо словно пылало.

— Просто… забудь о том, что я сказал, — пробормотал он, поворачиваясь на пятках.

Сквозь туман в голове он смутно слышал, как Кит зовет его, но он был слишком далеко, чтобы волноваться.

***

 

Что-то стучало.

Мысли были нечеткими и горячими, но Лэнс отчетливо понимал, что что-то стучало. Кажется, металл.

Он игнорировал его.

Стук продолжился.

Он игнорировал его еще больше, прижимая горящее лицо в прохладу подушки. «Я не могу ответить».

Дверь распахнулась.

— Лэнс! Клянусь, тебе лучше вытащить свою ленивую задницу из кровати, или я расскажу Широ, что… — Пидж замолчала на полуслове.

Лэнс вяло перекатился на спину, покорно принимая свою судьбу.

— Продолжай, — пробормотал он вязким от слизи голосом. — Что ты хотела сказать? Что ты расскажешь Широ?

Пидж уставилась на него.

— Ты заболел, — безапелляционно заявила она.

Лэнс шмыгнул пульсирующим носом.

— Побочный эффект от удара с толстой головой Кита, — «И разбитого сердца», — мысленно добавил Лэнс, утопая в страданиях.

Пидж поморщилась.

— Я так понимаю, сегодня ты из кровати не вылезешь.

— Нет, не думаю, что это входит в мой список, — Лэнс вздохнул и закрыл глаза. — Эй, пока ты не ушла, можешь дать мне вещи, которые лежат на столе?

Пидж взяла упаковку таблеток и назальный спрей. Она остановилась.

— Кажется, этот лед растаял.

— Мне как-то насрать, — ответил Лэнс, тяжело садясь и выхватывая предметы из ее рук. Он прижал протекающий пакет к носу.

Пидж подняла бровь.

— Ты… хочешь поговорить об этом?

— О том, что я похож на ходячего сопливого зомби?

— Нет, — Пидж закатила глаза. — Об этом. О том, что произошло прошлой ночью. Мы все слышали.

Лэнс нахмурился и решительно опустил взгляд на руки.

— О ссоре. Которая с Китом.

Между ними тяжело осела тишина.

— Нет, — наконец, сказал Лэнс, падая на подушки. — Нет, я не хочу об этом говорить, и я не хочу, чтобы это имя упоминали в моем присутствии, спасибо.

— Я могу поговорить с ним вместо тебя, — предложила Пидж, в чьем голосе проскользнуло что-то странное. — Ханк и я, мы могли бы…

— Просто оставь это, — Лэнс перевернулся и обернул вокруг своих плеч одеяло. — Это не важно.

Он услышал шорох за своей спиной.

— Ладно, знаешь, я не могу оставить это, потому что ты хандришь, а я не хочу этого, Лэнс, — быстро сказала она.

— Я не хандрю, — пробормотал Лэнс в подушку.

Пидж застонала.

— Нет, хандришь! А ты не должен! Ты Лэнс, ты должен шутить, веселиться и валять дурака.

Лэнс взял подушку и накрыл ею голову.

— Я не хочу веселиться. Отстань от меня.

Стояла тишина. Затем:

— Знаешь, Кит спрашивал о тебе на завтраке. Он очень хочет поговорить с тобой.

Лэнс фыркнул:

— Зачем? Чтобы аккуратно отказать мне? Спасибо, не надо.

— Нет, чтобы поговорить, как взрослые люди, а не прятаться в одеяле, — Пидж сделала акцент на последней части. — Ты не можешь сидеть там целую вечность. Когда-нибудь ты выздоровеешь.

— Это зависит от меня, — пробормотал Лэнс. Он спрятался под подушку еще глубже, намереваясь построить кокон. «Я буду болеть до конца жизни, чтобы не видеться с Китом».

Пидж тяжело вздохнула у него за спиной.

— Слушай, если ты хочешь поговорить об этом, мы с Ханком, ну, мы рядом, — спокойно сказала она.

Лэнс закрыл глаза.

Пидж вздохнула.

— Ладно. Тогда я пошла. Отдохни. Выздоравливай.

Спустя несколько секунд дверь закрылась.

«Я ему не нравлюсь». Мысль не оставляла Лэнса в покое. Она, словно муха, яростно жужжала вокруг его головы, посылая волны беспокойства. «Он накричал на меня. Он накричал на меня и сказал, что я ему не нравлюсь. Он подумал, что я издеваюсь над ним, потому что я не нравлюсь ему, он ясно дал понять, что я не нравлюсь ему, а я пытался флиртовать с ним, от этого ему было неудобно».

Лэнс перевернулся на бок и уперся взглядом в одну точку на стене.

«Я ему не нравлюсь».

Утро прошло в тумане между сознательным состоянием и сном. Когда Лэнс не дремал, он смотрел в стену. Когда он не смотрел в стену, он прижимал быстро тающий лед к носу. И, когда он не делал ничего из этого, он очень целенаправленно не думал о Ките.

«Кит. Я ему не нравлюсь».

Лэнс продолжал смотреть в стену.

Он только запшикал нос специальным спреем, когда стук по металлу снова достиг его ушей, хотя он был гораздо мягче, чем раньше. Лэнс нахмурился.

— Уходите, — сказал он, вытирая капающий нос.

— Лэнс? Это Широ, можно войти?

Лэнс замялся. «Если бы это был кто-то другой…» Он вздохнул.

— Ладно, — сказал он, падая на матрас.

Дверь открылась. Широ просунул голову в проем.

— Лэнс?

Лэнс хмыкнул в ответ.

Широ неуклюже прочистил горло.

— Я знаю, что ты болен, но я здесь, видимо, в качестве посланника. Кит хочет, чтоб ты знал, что ему очень, очень нужно поговорить с тобой. Когда ты будешь готов. Желательно как можно скорее, — он потер заднюю часть шеи. — Эм, ты хочешь рассказать, из-за чего это все, или?..

Лэнс нахмурился.

— Нет, не хочу, — демонстративно сказал он, отворачиваясь от Широ. — Скажи Киту, что я понимаю, как ему сейчас хорошо, и что не нужно этим хвастаться. Видишь, я взрослый, — «И скажи ему, что мое сердце рыдает и во всем виноват он».

Возникла пауза.

Затем Лэнс почувствовал, как матрас прогибается под чужим весом. Он растеряно поднял голову.

Широ сидел на краю кровати, обеспокоенно глядя на младшего.

— Что случилось, дружище? — спросил он.

«О, нет. Это именно то, что мне сейчас не нужно». Последнее, что Лэнс хотел, — видеть жалость на лицах окружающих. Он держал рот на замке, отказываясь отвечать, но чувствовал, что его подбородок дрожит, несмотря на все его усилия. «Черт».

— Вы поссорились? — продолжил Широ.

Лэнс отвел взгляд и кивнул.

— Сильно?

Лэнс снова кивнул.

— И это стало причиной шума прошлой ночью? — глаза Широ слегка сузились. — Шума, который меня разбудил?

Лэнс поморщился. Затем он кивнул.

Широ медленно выдохнул, поднеся руку ко лбу.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Ладно. Ладно. И почему же вы поссорились?

Лэнс закусил губу. «Я не хочу, чтобы все знали об этом, я выгляжу так глупо». Он сглотнул.

— Ну, если не вдаваться в подробности, то я очень хотел рассказать Киту кое-что очень важное для меня, но… — он вздохнул. Его лицо снова горело. — Но, когда я сказал ему, он подумал, что я издеваюсь над ним, потому что для него это не было важно. Он не чувствует то же самое, — «С чего я вообще решил, что он чувствует то же самое? Я знал, что он тайно ненавидит меня. Я знал. Так почему же я сказал ему о своих чувствах?»

В глазах Широ что-то щелкнуло.

— О, — понимающе выдохнул он. Затем он моргнул. И уставился на Лэнса.

Лэнс непонимающе взглянул на него в ответ.

Широ нахмурился.

— Лэнс, ты… Я не имею в виду ничего такого, правда, но… Ты уверен, что понял правильно то, что сказал Кит?

Лэнс прищурился.

— Да. Учитывая то, как он говорил, было очевидно, что он чувствует, — кисло ответил он. «Я не хочу вспоминать об этом».

Глаза Широ расширились.

— Подожди, значит, ты… На самом деле он ничего не говорил?

— Он сказал, что я издеваюсь над ним, — Лэнс прижал колени к груди. — Может, он и не сказал остальное вслух, но я видел, о чем он думает.

— Лэнс, — требовательно позвал Широ. Лэнс настороженно посмотрел на него. — Лэнс, тебе нужно поговорить с ним, слышишь? Обещай мне, что ты поговоришь с ним.

— Что? Нет! — Лэнс опешил. «Широ что, не слышал, что я сказал?» — Я же сказал, что хочу оставить это в прошлом.

— Лэнс, как лидер пяти паладинов Вольтрона, я приказываю тебе поговорить с Китом прямо сейчас. Ты вызовешь проблемы для всей команды, если не разберешься с этим, — для споров не осталось места, слова Широ были тверды.

Лэнс обнял колени руками. Каждая клеточка в его теле кричала, чтобы он спрятался под одеялом, но он знал, что это не выход. «Но я не хочу этого делать», — отчаянно подумал он, его плечи затряслись от страха и беспокойства. «Ночью и так все было плохо, а теперь Кит будет жалеть меня, чтобы мне было лучше». Лэнс не хотел этого.

— Слушай, я знаю, что это кажется страшным, но именно так устроена жизнь. Порой тебе приходится делать страшные вещи, — Широ похлопал Лэнса по спине. — Благодаря этому ты станешь сильнее. И, как команде, нам нужно это. Нам нужен ты, Лэнс. Мы не можем нормально функционировать без тебя.

Что-то дрогнуло внутри Лэнса.

— Правда?

Широ улыбнулся.

— Да. Так что заканчивай с этим, помирись и возвращайся к тренировкам, когда тебе станет лучше, — он встал и направился к двери, потом остановился. — И да, я думаю, тебе не о чем волноваться, хорошо?

Лэнс нахмурился.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Просто доверься мне.

К Лэнсу пришла внезапная мысль.

— Эй, если я пообещаю поговорить с Китом, ты обещаешь поговорить с Аллурой? — спросил он небрежно.

Глаза Широ чуть не выскочили из орбит.

— Ч-Что?

Лэнс усмехнулся.

— Ничего. Позови Кита.

Когда Широ вышел из поля его зрения (задыхаясь и кашляя всю дорогу), не осталось ничего, что могло бы отвлечь Лэнса от обреченности. Он лениво крутил пальцами вокруг друг друга, не зная, что делать. Он подумал исправить свой внешний вид (который был отвратительным по его меркам), но потом вспомнил, что это не важно, потому что он не нравится Киту. Какой вообще тогда смысл волноваться из-за этого разговора? Не то чтобы он мог еще больше ухудшить мнение Кита о себе.

Яростный стук в дверь испугал его. Лэнс поднял глаза, чувствуя, как бешено колотилось сердце. Он очень, очень не хотел проходить через это. Он так устал от людей, которые смотрят на него сверху вниз и судят его за навыки, интеллект и теперь его чувства.

«Но ты — это ты», — подумал он, вставая и пересекая комнату. «Ты нужен в команде. Они не смогут функционировать без тебя. И вся эта ситуация вбивает клин в нашу работу». С этой мыслью он выдохнул, расправил плечи и открыл дверь.

Кит подскочил из-за резкого движения. Под его глазами появились темные круги, а его волосы были не столь блестящими, как обычно. Его одежда была помята.

Лэнс нахмурился, чувствуя, как пальцы чесались от желания поправить их и пригладить, но он понимал, что сейчас это не вариант. Он должен был сказать что-нибудь первый. Он откашлялся.

— Слушай, Кит, давай не будем делать все еще более неловким, чем это нужно, ладно? Я знаю, что я не нравлюсь тебе, поэтому мы не должны…

Кит бросился вперед и соединил их губы.

Мозг Лэнса взорвался. Он взорвался. В каждом его нерве гудел шок, все его мысли рухнули в один гигантский беспорядок, бардак с отвратительной красной курткой, глупым маллетом и потрескавшимися, сухими и идеальными губами, которые неуклюже прижимались к его — Кит вообще умел целоваться? — но они были настойчивые, решительные и охватывали все, что Лэнс любил в нем, все, что будоражило Лэнса в нем. Кит обнял его за плечи и толкнул его назад, и Лэнс позволил ему, он бы позволил ему все, что он хочет.

Колено Лэнса врезалось в каркас кровати. «Больно. Больно. Больно». Он выдохнул через нос и инстинктивно сжал челюсть.

И прикусил что-то. Что-то мягкое.

— Ай! — Кит взвизгнул, оттолкнув Лэнса и хлопнув рукой по рту. — Ты укусил меня за язык!

Язык Кита. Который был у тебя во рту, услужливо напомнил ему разум. Язык Кита был у него во рту. Лэнс плюхнулся на кровать, не имея абсолютно никакого понятия, что происходит. Из того, что он знал, он понимал, что он задыхался, краснел и потел. И из носа начало капать. Он бесцеремонно вытер его рукавом.

— Ты не собираешься извиняться? — спросил Кит, скрещивая руки на груди.

«Что?» Лэнс поднял глаза, его разум онемел. «Кит? Извиняться?»

И тогда его мозг не выдержал нагрузки. Он вздрогнул. «Кит! Он поцеловал меня! Он поцеловал меня, и я прикусил ему язык!»

— Ты поцеловал меня! — закричал Лэнс, обвинительно указывая пальцем на Кита.

Кит сердито взглянул на него.

— Да, а потом ты укусил меня за язык!

— Я не виноват! — колено Лэнса заныло. — Ты напугал меня! Какого черта?!

— Что значит ‘какого черта’? — Кит покраснел. — Кажется, я выразился предельно ясно.

Лэнс уставился на него.

— Но ты ненавидишь меня. Я не нравлюсь тебе. Почему… Я не понимаю?

— Ты что, шутишь? — Кит провел ладонью по волосам. — Я только что поцеловал тебя.

Лэнс нахмурился.

— Да, и я спрашиваю почему!

— Потому что я влюблен в тебя, идиот!

Сердце Лэнса болезненно бухнуло.

— Что?

Кит начал лихорадочно расхаживать по комнате.

— Это же было так очевидно, я был таким очевидным, я понял это несколько дней назад и не мог перестать думать о тебе. Я вел себя так странно, и я думал… Разве ты не знаешь? — Кит остановился, чтобы посмотреть на Лэнса. — Разве не поэтому ты тоже вел себя очень странно? Потому что ты все понял и тебе было неудобно?

Мозг Лэнса просто не справлялся с такой информацией.

— Нет, я вел себя странно, потому что ты мне нравишься, — просто сказал он.

Кит моргнул.

— О, — выдохнул он, вытягивая лицо. — Тогда понятно, — он нахмурился. — Но… тогда почему ты так хотел быть моим другом?

— Я флиртовал. 

Кит снова моргнул.

— О.

Мозг Лэнса все еще пытался угнаться за происходящим.

— И чем же ты выдавал себя? — беспомощно спросил он.

— Я флиртовал с тобой, когда ты упал, — сказал Кит. — Я оставил тебе свой завтрак. Я чуть не поцеловал тебя, Лэнс. Как ты мог не заметить?

Мыслительный процесс Лэнса остановился.

— Погоди, что? Когда ты пытался поцеловать меня?

Кит нахмурился.

— Когда мы дрались. Я протянул руку, чтобы схватить тебя и поцеловать. Я не сделал это только потому, что Широ остановил меня.

— Нет, ты пытался задушить меня, — бессмысленно возразил Лэнс.

— О, боже, — Кит потер висок. — Придурок, ты это сейчас серьезно?

К щекам Лэнса бросился жар.

— Эй, не называй меня придурком! — воскликнул он. — Это совершенно правильное толкование!

— Зачем, черт побери, мне душить тебя, Лэнс?

— За то, что я опозорил тебя перед всеми! За то, что воспользовался возможностью, когда ты отвлекся!

Кит бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд, подошел вплотную и осторожно положил руки на плечи Лэнса.

— Лэнс, — сказал он, глядя на него твердым взглядом, — я отвлекся, потому что хотел поцеловать тебя.

Лэнс медленно моргнул.

— О.

— А потом ты победил меня, и да, это раздражает, но в основном из-за этого я хотел поцеловать тебя еще больше.

— О, — Лэнсу казалось, что пульс у него в горле трепыхался так же быстро, как крылья колибри. — Ясно, — он всматривался в Кита, складывая все кусочки воедино. — Значит, ты нарочно оставил свой завтрак? Специально?

Кит закатил глаза.

— Да, Лэнс, нарочно специально, — он слабо улыбнулся. — Я также позаботился о твоем носе.

— Который ты же и сломал.

— Я ушиб его.

— Подожди, — что-то все равно не сходилось. — Тогда почему ты был таким… Почему ты был таким напряженным? Почему ты не хотел разговаривать со мной?

Кит поджал губы.

— Я не привык чувствовать такие вещи, — признался он, отводя глаза в сторону. — Было очень странно хотеть быть рядом с кем-то. Я правда не знал, как с этим справиться. Я думал, что если накричу на тебя, то обманом заставлю себя поверить, что ты мне не нравишься.

— Но… это не сработало?

Уголки губ Кита оживились.

— А ты как думаешь, Лэнс?

Лэнс не знал, что он думает. Единственное, что он знал, — это что что-то легкомысленное парило у него в груди, заставляя его сердце петь, а желудок — сжиматься от приятного волнения. Что-то, что делало его таким счастливым, что ему казалось, что его грудь взорвется.

«Я нравлюсь Киту», — подумал он. «Я нравлюсь ему».

Лэнс наклонился и поцеловал его. Это был далеко не великолепный поцелуй, из-за которого они бы видели звезды, но это было не так уж и важно. Они будут практиковаться. Пока что достаточно и этого. Он протянул руку и обнял Кита за талию, привлекая его ближе. Кит заполз ему на колени, аккуратно беря лицо Лэнса в ладони. Было приятно. Очень приятно.

Затем Лэнс оттолкнул его. «О, черт».

— Что? — испуганно спросил Кит, округлив глаза.

Лэнс отвернулся в сторону и испустил страшный чих. Он засопел, шмыгая опухшим и красным носом.

— Извини, — пробормотал он, расплываясь в глупой улыбке.

Кит поморщился.

— …Фу, — он осторожно слез с Лэнса и шлепнулся на кровать рядом с ним, скрещивая ноги. — Давай просто подержимся за руки, — предложил он, протягивая Лэнсу свою.

Лэнс улыбнулся так широко, что он подумал, что его щеки треснут.

— Ладно, — сказал он, беря ладонь Кита и переплетая их пальцы. Кит густо покраснел и отвел глаза.

Это все, о чем Лэнс мог только мечтать.


End file.
